Frenesí
by Pola Kaiou
Summary: ¿Qué arriesgarías a cambio de verlo sonreír? ¿Cómo lidiar con tus propias mentiras para tenerlo entre tus brazos? Le dijeron que una vez casados, el amor llegaría con el transcurso del tiempo. Es dificil aceptarlo, el no la ama. S&D - CH 3 UP Read&Review!
1. Memorias de un corazón roto

* * *

**Frenesí**

"_14 de Noviembre: Memorias de un corazón roto_"  
Capitulo 1

_**Pola Kaiou**_

* * *

_Empecé contando los días, luego los meces… ya no cuento con nada, excepto con la esperanza de que el amor que siento por él, sea correspondido. Vivo con el miedo silencioso de que en los años desde que nos conocemos, esta guerra… esta espantosa guerra, nos haya cambiado más allá de lo imaginable…_

_Todo lo recuerdo como una dulce y tenebrosa etapa de mi vida. A pesar de todo he apreciado al menos ser parte de una vida conyugue tranquila, sin altos ni bajos, desolada. No me siento segura de escribir en las siguientes líneas… No recuerdo la última vez cuando sonreí, la ultima vez en que hable con mis padres, tampoco la visita de mis hermanos, un abrazo sincero o simplemente un saludo amistoso cuando camino por las calles, mas allá de risas falsas y fingir que todo va bien._

_Soy un fantasma dentro de la ciudad de Kyoto, encerrando mi alma, así como mi corazón, en lo más profundo de mí ser. _

_Lo admito: tengo miedo al presente y a mi futuro, ¿y con respecto a mi pasado? nada interesante que comentar. Rio con añoranza y tristeza al pensar que los buenos días no volverán, la tranquilidad del pasar de las horas sentada viendo el anochecer… y algunos amaneceres que sola compartí. Ya no soy la misma mujer alegre, riendo en cada uno de los rincones de mi antiguo hogar; pensando una y otra vez los sueños y anécdotas que contaría a mi familia, impregnando la vida de los demás de situaciones dignas de ser contadas, disfrutando los pequeños detalles del universo, llenar de experiencias y profundisar mi conocimiento para repartirlas a mis hijos, ser capas de capturar todo para un mejor pasar en mi vida… Ahora, soy una mujer tímida, tengo miedo de ser juzgada por aquellos que me conocen. Estos últimos tres años me han enseñado a ser reprimida. _

_Es difícil aceptarlo. Él no me ama._

_Nunca olvidare una fecha importante en mi vida: 14 de noviembre. Fue un día de festividad, alegría, que con el paso del tiempo junto con él fueron quebradas por espejos falsos de su alma. Sin embargo yo lo amo, siempre lo he hecho y nunca me arrepentiré del gozo que siento por el… ¿Pero cómo negar el dulzor de la ilusión? Es difícil vivir los días que hoy se presentan en mi camino, y debí saber que mi vida nunca seria fácil, tal como espere detrás de las historias que contaba mi abuela o de las experiencias que convivieron las personas de las cuales mucho les debo._

_Desde un principio todo estaba mal, debí oponerme; las cosas no debían ser así._

_El matrimonio es un compromiso tan importante, lo peor que hicieron fueron jugar con mis sentimientos y manipular el grandioso camino destinado a mi amado, prefiero mil veces verlo sonreír con otra a su lado. Ya que al mió es infeliz, monótono, aburrido. Nuestra existencia corre en el tiempo lentamente, me burlo de mi misma al pensar que todo podría cambiar… _

_Debí saberlo desde un principio… las historias de hadas no fueron hechas para nosotros dos…_

"¡Usagui-chan!" _voltee lentamente, practicaba ikebana cada día, perfeccionando cada vez mas. Aun lo sigo haciendo, para que el se sienta orgullosa de mi. Y allí estaba ella, Naru-chan hablando en susurros cerca de la puerta, una de las tantas criadas dentro de nuestro fundo y una de las pocas amigas que tenia, nunca fui buena relacionándome socialmente con otras personas, me pongo nerviosa y nunca logro encontrar las palabras adecuadas, aparte, soy bastante torpe con mis movimientos _"Usagui-chan… la familia Chiba esta aquí. Están junto con Mamoru-san" _recuerdo que mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora, rápidamente me levante y miraba hacia todos lados, sonrío para recordar lo sonrojada que estaba "_Se ven muy intranquilos, llegaron hace mas de media hora. Suzume-san preguntó por su ausencia…_"_

_Deje de lado lo que estaba haciendo, esta noticia acaparo toda mi atención_ "¿Cómo me veo Naru-chan?" _arregle una y otra vez mi kimono en tonos rosados dándole sonrisas vergonzosas e intranquilas, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, aun me pongo nerviosa bajo su presencia. Era una simpática muchacha de dieciséis años _"¿Debo ir a recibirlo?" _Naru negó con la cabeza._

_Chiba Matsumoto llego a ser noble gracias al titulo de samurai, protección de la familia real en la guerra aun existente. Conoció a mi padre en una misión a Hiroshima, fue herido por la velocidad de la espada del enemigo y mi padre, que en ese tiempo era uno de los generales del ejercito; lo ayudo a reincorporarse al ejército. Chiba Matsumoto es un gran amigo de mi familia, sobretodo de mi padre, Tsukino Eien. Matsumoto-kun contrajo matrimonio con una hermosa doncella, Suzume._

"Los padres de Mamoru-kun están hablando con Tsukino-sama y su madre. El prefirió la empresa de su hermano. Ambos se encuentran caminando por los jardines. Shizuka-san la llama a su habitación" _mire fijamente a Naru, mi abuela Shizuka es el único apoyo que tengo ahora en mi familia. Mi único vinculo con la realidad. Le debo mucho, ella fue la que me enseño, me educo para ser una buena esposa y madre._

_Recuerdo mirarme en mi pequeño tocador, refriego con agua mi rostro para estar fresca. Caminando por los pasillos, veo por la esquina de mis ojos a mi hermano Mokoti-onii-chan junto con el, hablando seriamente. _

_No lograba entender. Las visitas a nuestra casa de parte de Chiba Matsumoto eran importantes y bastante frecuentes este ultimo tiempo, y como siempre… era la ultima en enterarme de las cosas. Conocí a Mamo-chan cuando tenía 12 años, donde asistí a mi primera reunión social, una presentación social llena de lujos y superficialidad para las doncellas, fui una seleccionada entre miles de muchachas de mi distrito. Con el transcurso del tiempo se fue transformando en algo mas profunda por el. Mi amistad poco a poco cambio por una distinta forma de verlo, un brillo especial acaparaba mis ojos cuando estaba con el: su mirada, sus ojos azules, recordándome al furioso mar cerca de Osaka, la forma en hablarme y tratarme… diferente a los demas hombres nobles a nuestro alrededor. _

_Sigo pensando y anhelando las situaciones, como la dulce niña que algún día fui: el verdadero amor._

_Chiba Mamoru por ser el primogénito de la familia, se le enseño desde muy pequeño el bushido, el camino del guerrero; código estricto que exige lealtad y honor hasta la muerte. Matsumoto-kun quería que siguiera la tradición samurai, mi Mamo-chan es uno grande y poderoso. _

_Compadezco a Mamoru. Su infancia fue llena de responsabilidades adelantadas. Es un hombre bastante solitario, asumió el honor de la familia, al igual que sus hermanos. A los veinte años comenzó a luchar junto al ejército del Emperador, durante un año no lo vi ni supe del. Es un gran hombre, un gran guerrero. Entre nosotros existe una diferencia de siete años, aun así, se ve tan joven, tan encantador que hasta las ancianas quedan perdidas en su magia. Mamo-chan es un hombre alto, fornido y muy atractivo. Cualquiera puede caer en sus redes. _

"_¿_Oba-san?_" Sin recibir respuesta decidí abrir la puerta, mi abuela se encontraba de espalda, sobre su futon cepillándose su cabello canoso._

"Ven a mi lado, Usagui. Cepíllame el cabello" _Sin decir otra palabra me acerque a ella. Me arrodillé por su espalda, tome su fino cepillo de plata y comencé sumamente a peinar. Ambas estábamos silenciosas, solo nuestras respiraciones se escuchaba _"Usagui" _ella comenzó, pero simplemente escucho un suspiro largo. Tomo mi mano y la separo de su cabello. Se levanto, se dirigió a su tocador y saco una pequeña caja de madera, era realmente hermosa. Pero como buena señorita que era, no debía preguntar. Me sorprendí cuando toco mi mano delicadamente, ella no era de esos actos _"Hoy va a ocurrir un gran acontecimiento" _con suavidad toco mi mejilla, sus manos frías y arrugadas eran vivos retratos de una vida de sacrificios _"Pronto cumplirás 17 años, como ha pasado el tiempo querida" _cerro sus ojos y no pude ver como sus ojos azules se llenaban de lagrimas_ "Estoy vieja, Usagui… cansada. Pero eso no me impedirá ver a mi nieta contraer matrimonio con el joven Mamoru…"

_Mi corazón se congelo. Tenia ganas de llorar de felicidad, no sabia si era verdad… ¿acaso mi abuela jugaba conmigo? No lo creía ¡mí querido Mamo-chan contraería matrimonio conmigo! _"¿D-de que hablas oba-san? ¿Eso es verdad, oba-san?" _mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, tenia miedo de que solo fuera una fantasía._

"Es mí deber anunciar a la última descendiente de la familia Tuskino su matrimonio, Usagui" _se levanto y se dirigió lentamente hacia su armario, sacando dos hermosos quimonos, uno azul y otro blanco _"El azul será para hoy. Debes verte hermosa" _vi en sus ojos, el orgullo que nunca había visto antes hacia mi _"El blanco será para el día de tu matrimonio. Ha pasado en generación en generación, es un honor que lo lleves puesto el día de la sagrada ceremonia"

"Oba-san…" _la interrumpí, ella me miro un poco enojada, pero sin embargo le sonreí. Me acerque a ella y la abrace, le di un beso en su mejilla y me di cuenta que habían varias lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas_ "Oba-san, no llores Oba-san…" _seque sus lagrimas, sentía mi corazón en mi garganta._

"Mi pequeña Usagui" _mi abuela recorrió sus manos por mi rostro _"estas tan grande… toda una mujer" _reí silenciosamente en el orgullo que sentía por mi. Entendí al fin la dureza con la que me crió. Todo me servio para sobrellevar mi matrimonio hasta el día de hoy. Ser una esposa perfecta para un samurai como el, juntos pasaríamos a ser un pilar para el otro. Tome sus manos y las bese _"En esta caja se encuentra los accesorios que usaras para tu noche de bodas" _me sonrojo y lo sigo haciendo… pensar en la primera noche con Mamo-chan era inevitable _"Ve a cambiarte" _Dándole una ultima sonrisa, me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Caminaba rápido, con ansias, al doblar choque con un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, sabía quien era. _

_Yo siempre con mis torpezas…_

"Usagui" _levante mi mirada, y me sonrojé al pensar en estar dentro de su abrazo._

"Joven Mamoru-kun, yo-" _fui interrumpida por sus dedos que suavemente tocaron mis labios para callar._

… _No pudimos detener nuestras acciones, nuestros errores. Lo nuestro es una metáfora, exageraciones de nuestros actos. No debí ilusionarme._

"Tu abuela debió decirte sobre el matrimonio. Además no creo que a partir de ahora me digas 'joven Mamoru-kun'" _rió mostrando solo para mi su sonrisa, esas que solo me dedicaba a mi cuando charlábamos a solas._

… _Pienso en nuestros momentos fugases y quisiera recuperarlos. Mi naturaleza torpe, las palabras no dichas… todo. Deseo con todo mi corazón, que algún día todo vuelva a ser como era antes…_

"Hai" _respondí y rápidamente salí de sus brazos. Si estuviera cerca del, cometería el grave error de besarlo. ¡Una señorita no debe hacer eso! No éramos amantes, ni siquiera se veía con la intención de cortejarme, con suerte intercambiamos palabras. Me avergüenzo tanto… no fui capas de decirle cuando lo amo…_

… _Y realimente estaba equivocada, mi mundo de fantasías pronto terminaba._

"Te veras bonita mas tarde, ¿ne?" _tomo un rizó rubio, jugueteando con el. Me sonrió por última vez, y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo, sabía que los samurais nunca fueron buenos para demostrar sus sentimientos._

"Mamoru…" _decidí llamarlo por su nombre. _ _Tal vez aquella caricia me daría una respuesta, necesitaba saberlo, tal vez me daría alguna esperanza, aunque solo sea una… pero el no dijo nada. Solo se acerco nuevamente, miro mis ojos con un sentimiento que nunca supe reconocer. De su bolsillo saco una pequeña pero hermosa flor blanca y la coloco entre medio de mi oreja y de mi cabeza._

… _La inocencia de mis actos no me permitió ver lo que realmente sucedía. _

_Nuestro compromiso mas tarde fue anunciado a toda la familia, después de celebrar la ceremonia del te; comenzaron los preparativos. Sin embargo me quede encerrada en mi cuarto. No podía ver la cara de Mamo-chan, tenia el presentimiento que no era lo correcto casarme con el hombre de mis sueños. La ceremonia de matrimonio fue perfecta, se llevo a cabo cinco meces después… en primavera. Era todo lo que una mujer podría querer. Mis fantasías de la boda eran perfectas. Se encontraba toda mi familia, su familia, amigos cercanos, gente de la política, y los representantes del emperador… pero seguía ahí, faltando algo… él era el único que podía llenar el vació en mi corazón. Todo había pasado tan rápido, ni me di cuenta que en un mes estaba casada, que en una semana estaba viviendo con Mamo-chan acostúmbranos uno cerca del otro. Meses dirigiéndonos hacia distintas partes de la nación, viajando para encontrar un lugar estable donde vivir… los años perdiéndome en sus ojos …_

… _Pero estaba muy equivocada… el me aparto, me dejo sola. No alcance nunca tomar su mano, el ya había partido…_

_Hace un buen tiempo estuve escuchando y espiando la conversación de mi nii-chan con mi oji-san, un día que fui a visitarlos; que nuestro matrimonio había sido arreglado antes de que naciera. Nuestras familias acordaron que la próxima hija que tendría mis padres, contraería matrimonio con Mamo-chan. El clan Chiba le aseguro a mi familia protección y prosperidad, a cambio de prestigio y lealtad… un pacto secreto. Solo para conservar el apellido Chiba. Solo soy un medio de supervivencia, se que ese es el rol de la mujer… pero pensé que tal vez la familia Chiba era diferente, Mamoru era diferente. No tenia porque recriminarles esa decisión, estaba acostumbrada a este estilo de vida… aun así, no quería escuchar eso, nunca me imagine que mi familia me condeno a una vida de acciones falsas._

_Había pensando que Mamo-chan le gustaba como mujer, que mi interior era lo suficientemente atractivo para él, ya que no me consideraba guapa como las demas mujeres de mi edad, pero esas hipótesis fueron descartadas. Desde ese momento decidí no hablar con mi familia, solo para cosas prácticas si necesitaba algo. Me aíslo cada día mas, no tengo la fuerza para seguir adelante, guardando mis emociones en lo mas profundo de mi ser… me fui dando cuenta que solo soy una carga para las persona que quiero y amo._

_Me dijeron que una vez casados, el amor llegaría con el transcurso del tiempo… aun no pierdo las esperanzas y sigo esperando._

_Yo soy Chiba Usagui, quinto y ultimo descendiente de la unión de Tsukino Eien y Katsumi. Han pasado un poco más de tres años desde mi matrimonio con Mamoru. Aguantando mentiras, engaños. He creado un escudo de timidez y tranquilidad para que nadie vea mi interior, saber cuanto sufre una mujer por amor. Tengo 20 años, y me avergüenza decir que aun me sigo comportando como una ilusa._

_Siempre me pongo a pensar, si las cosas fueran distintas; si nuestras familias no hubieran acordado tales cosas… ¿sentirá algo por mí? Las pocas palabras dichas, transmitiendo tanto sentimiento… ¿acaso servirán de algo, preocuparme por el? ¿Todo en esta vida tiene su recompensa?... pero es imposible, son solo pensamientos que los llevo a la fantasía… soy la sombra en busca de esperanza. Sueño con ver brillar sus ojos por mí, caminemos una noche, juntos; por el puente, tome mi mano, me bese. Que él cambie su rutina por algo nuevo: amor._

_De que sirve luchar tanto… de que sirve hacer falsas expectativas frente a nosotros. Somos tan diferentes, nunca debimos toparnos en nuestros destinos; solo nos conocimos en el momento incorrecto, ¿no crees? Nunca debí poner mis ojos sobre el… ¿de que sirve todo este sufrimiento?, ¿de que sirve amarlo tanto?..._

… _¿De que sirve ganarse el cielo si no tienes alma?…_

* * *

**Notas  
¡Lo sé! - no es necesario que me digan que el vuelto del limbo a joderles la vida nuevamente xD, pero heme aquí, con historia nueva. Se que las otras las tengo botadas, ¡pero no se preocupen! Al fin pienso actualizar (que no cunda el pánico). Espero que esta historia la disfruten. No se preocupen sobre una próxima actualización, que lo haré la semana entrante (tengo varios capítulos avanzados). Esto se desarrolla a mediados del siglo XV en Kyoto, por si no se han dado cuenta; Usagui esta relatando sus emociones y lo que sucedió hace tres años con respecto a su vida. Que mas decirles y queda claro que es una historia bastante triste, aunque aborda todos los sentimientos, pero no se preocupen que esta historia tiene un desenlace inesperado. Cualquier duda que tengan me mandan un e-mail o me agregan a MSN, no tengo ningún drama en responder sus consultas. Además, me gustaría que me actualicen como van las historias por aquí... que estos años he estado perdida.**

_¡OldSchool is back!_

_**Ikebana: **_arreglo floral  
_**Samurai:**_ guerrero de la elite japonesa  
_**Oba-san:**_abuela (hay muchos mas tipos de referirse a la familia en japonés)  
_**Oji-san: **_abuelo  
_**Onee-chan:**_hermana mayor  
_**Onii-chan:**_ hermano mayor  
_**Kimono:**_ vestimenta diaria de la cultura japonesa hasta mediados el siglo XIX  
_**Futon:**_ cama estirada en el suelo  
_**Bushido:**_ modo de vida y código para un samurai (este contiene 7 principios)  
_**¿Ne?:**_ es un no, aspirando la afirmación.

_Sábado 30 de Mayo  
Pola Kaiou.-_


	2. Fantasma

* * *

**Frenesí**

"_Fantasma"  
Capitulo 2_

Pola Kaiou

* * *

"¡Usagui-chan! Que sorpresa tenerte tan temprano. Una señora tan distinguida como tú debería llegar mas tarde, ya sabes los comentarios que se prestan para cualquier chisme. ¡Pero no te quedes ahí parada querida! Adelante, los niños estarán contentos de verte"

Usagui sonrió débilmente ante el recibimiento recibida por una alta mujer, Kino Makoto, directora del orfanato que ella contribuía dinero. Alrededor de Makoto había cinco niños, un poco sucios pero felices por la visita de la rubia. Era verano y su kimono estaba fresco a estas horas de la mañana. Kyoto era una ciudad prospera, una vida urbana inimaginable. Llena de cosas nuevas para aprender… pero ella prefería estar en casa, tranquila. Hoy, como era un día hermoso, decidió comprar nuevos víveres para el hogar y pasar a ver a los niños.

"Konnichiwa Mako-chan" hizo una leve reverencia "Vine a entregarles dulces a los niños, después de todo es un lindo presente"

"No debiste molestarte, Usagui-chan"

_Makoto tiene un gran corazón, aparte de que cocina muy bien, ella es una de las pocas 'amigas' y la más reciente que tengo aquí en Kyoto. Si no fuera por Rei-chan no la hubiera conocido. Su esposo es amigo con Mamo-chan, mientras que mi esposo es samurai, Kino Nephite es un político que hace grandes campañas solidarias a los mas pobres. Mako-chan no es de la zona, ella es de Edo; solo esta aquí por los intereses políticos de su esposo._

Usagui sonrió y vio que todos los niños se acercaban a ella, preguntándole como estaba. Les sonrió a cada uno al momento de entregarles su bolsa de dulces, ellos necesitaban alguien que se preocupara por ellos. A la vista de que Makoto no estaba, se sentó sobre el tatami y vio a los niños jugar. Pronto llego Makoto junto a una bandeja con tazas y te verde, interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos "Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Usagui-chan. Los niños están muy agradecidos por lo que tú haces por el orfanato. Mika te manda a decir que los dulces de chocolates son sus favoritos" Usagui sonrió levemente, para volver su vista hacia los niños. Makoto se sentó a su lado y la miro extrañada "¿Sucede algo?"

"Oh no… nada" para no preocuparla la ayudo con las tasas y pronto se acomodaron cerca de la mesa de te "Tienes varios trabajos aquí, Makoto-chan. Una paciencia increíble con los niños" revolvió su te "Eres una mujer muy buena. ¡Tienes tiempo para todo!" sutilmente le dio una sonrisa. Usagui estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho Makoto, compartir su amistad.

Makoto rió "Que cosas dices, Usagui-chan. Este orfanato es tan suyo como mió. A contribuido para que salga adelante dando grandes ayuda económica, aparte la caridad y tu preocupación para la integrar a los niños, ellos son los que lo necesitan" ambas se miraron y sonrieron "¿Cómo esta tu esposo, Usagui-chan?" Distraídamente Makoto tomo una galleta y la unto en una pequeña taza donde había caramelo derretido.

La rubia, a la mención de su esposo, se acomodo nerviosa su cabello. Cuando alguien hablaba de Mamoru, se siente incomoda. Una parte por que no sabían que harían a preguntar… como era su vida íntima y realmente no tenía nada que decir. O si no, le preguntaban a quien había asesinado, cosas que ella no tenia la información… Mamoru nunca le contaba sus cosas "Ah-bueno… el esta bien, Makoto-chan. Ahora se encuentra durmiendo, anoche llego muy tarde a casa, venia desde Osaka… ya sabes. Con esta guerra civil no podemos hacer mucho que digamos. Los clanes cada vez exigen mas y mas… no se si sobreviviremos la represión"

"Tienes razón" suspiro "Muchas familias se ven rotas. Niños y mujeres quedan solos por la ausencia del padre, es una situación de mucho dolor. Hoy ingreso una niña… Akari si más no recuerdo. Su padre era del grupo rebelde y murió en el campo de batalla; su madre al sentir el deshonor en su familia decidió hacer practica el jigai"

"Lamentable" murmuro Usagui contra su tasa de te "Cada vez mas niños llegan a Kyoto. Camino por las calles y veo la tristeza en sus ojos… con suerte hay gente de buena que los saca de la calle, los baña y les da de comer. He hecho eso con algunos, pero la mayoría se rehúsa a la ayuda. Mamoru me ha dicho que el índice de muertos de ambos bandos es alto. Los samuráis se ven frustrados ver como el imperio se desmorona…" dejo abajo su taza y acomodo su kimono verde agua "Según el emperador esto aun no terminara pronto. Por suerte las batallas no llegan hasta nuestro hogares" dio una sonrisa apenada que Makoto no supo reconocer.

Makoto miro a los niños y dejo su taza de te a un lado "¿Mamoru-san viaja mucho?" la miro curiosa.

"Hai. Últimamente le ha tocado ir a varias reuniones en Edo, me tengo que quedar en casa cuidando los caballos o puliendo sus armas. Me gustaría mucho poder acompañarlo" dio una pequeña sonrisa mirando hacia el suelo.

"Ahh… entiendo su situación, Usagui-chan" La castaña se apoyo con un codo su cabeza y le dio una sonrisita picara "¿Quieres tener hijos verdad? Por que viendo como Mamoru-san viaja de un lado para el otro, veo que no tienen mucho tiempo juntos"

_Makoto tiene dos hijos, Hitomi de dos años y Gennai de siete meces. Ella siempre me ha dicho que sueña con tener una familia grande, y veo que lo esta logrando… anhelo la relación entre Mamoru sea llena de felicidad._

Usagui se sonrojo bastante "Si quiero tener hijos, pero no de esta manera" murmuro para ella.

"¿Nani? No alcance a escuchar, Usagui-chan" Makoto se acerco un poco mas a ella, mirándola curiosa. Ella aun no entendía por que Usagui-chan era tan misteriosa. Su mejor amiga era Chiba Rei, hermana de Mamoru; y le había estado contando, cuando no conocía a Usagui; que su esposa era muy alegre, pero detrás de esa mascara escondía sentimientos que nadie podía reconocerlos. Lamentaba mucho la situación de la rubia, tenia claro que la relación que tenia junto a su esposo era netamente beneficio para las familias de ambos… debía ser difícil al principio, mas ahora… Por esa razón su amiga Rei le encargo hacerle compañía, ambas se daban cuenta que en la vida de Usagui no habían muchos colores que adornaran su vida. Evadía socializar, y le parte el alma… una mujer hermosa, reprimida por culpa de un amor no correspondido ataca directamente el orgullo de una mujer.

"Me encantaría tener hijos, pero no es el tiempo necesario para traerlos al mundo ahora" mintió "Bueno, me tengo que ir. Arigato por el te" se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta corrediza "¡Matta ne, Makoto-chan!"

* * *

"¡Tadaima!" aviso por la casa. Siempre imaginaba llegar para ser recibida por dos brazos grandes, un brazo calido llenando por completo su corazón. Traspasando las murallas de soledad alrededor de ella. Usagui sabe que el único que ha podido pasarla, era Mamoru. Nadie más que su dulce amor de adolescencia.

_Nuestro hogar es muy grande para nosotros. Cuenta con siete habitaciones, dos baños, un gran comedor, sala del te, sala de entretenciones, cocina y sala de meditación. En el centro de nuestro hogar hay un jardín interior, donde grandes árboles de sakura ofrecía sombra en estos días templados. Esta terminando el verano, pronto el otoño llegaría llevándose las hojas de los árboles._

Se dirigía a pasos lentos hacia la cocina, pronto seria la hora de almuerzo y no quería que Mamoru saliera no sin antes comer. Dormían en habitaciones separadas, desde su primera noche de matrimonio fue así. Se acerco a la habitación del, corrió un poco su puerta. Para ver al hombre que amaba dormir profundamente sobre su futon alto y grueso. Prácticamente se hundía… sus mechones negros eran rebeldes cayendo sobre su frente, aunque tuviera sus ojos cerrados podía visualizar el azul oscuro de ellos. Su rostro firme y masculino…

"El hombre perfecto" susurro mas para ella al verlo placido, sin ninguna razón de despertador, se quedo mirando su rostro y su ojos lentamente se llenan de lagrimas por no estar tomando una siesta con el, que es lo que ella le hubiera gustado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Usagui se acerco levemente hacia el, dejando las bolsas en la puerta. Silenciosamente se arrodilló, y corrió varios mechones de su rostro. Ella cerró sus ojos y se imagino sentada junto a el, abrazándolo… pero eran tonterías.

_Quisiera ser yo quien velara sus sueños, quisiera dormir a su lado para protegerlo del mundo… _Usagui miro fijamente su rostro y toco su mejilla suavemente. _Ante mis ojos veo al hombre mas fuerte del mundo… ojala algún día tuviera su fortaleza. _Se inclino cerca del, sentía su respiración cerca de sus mejillas. Un poco mas y alcanzo a darle un beso en su mejilla. _Busco en mi carne las huellas de tus labios. Que irónico, nunca lo has hecho._

Con cuidado se levanto, y echando una ultima mirada, cerro la puerta de su habitación con cuidado.

_No tengo porqué pensar en sueños infantiles. Nunca ocurrirán Usagui, déjalo así.

* * *

_

El olor característico de la buena mano de Usagui en la cocina llamo su atención despertándolo poco a poco. Había dormido un par de horas, pero nunca pensó que fuera tanto. Soñaba con mariposas blancas, bailando en el aire alegres. Sin preocupaciones. Tan delicadas y hermosas recordándole a Usagui varias veces. Se acomodo sobre su futon y se refregó los ojos. Paso su mano por su mejilla y sintió un calor extraño, ¿acaso Usagui había estado tocando su mejilla? Dio una sonrisa que el no supo reconocer. No podía ser verdad, Usagui no se atrevería entrar a su habitación, menos cuando esta durmiendo, ante el mínimo movimiento cerca del el sacaría su wakizashi y mataría al intruso en su cuarto.

… _Corte las venas de mis enemigos tratando de poner fin a su existencia, vi la sangre correr y su aliento extinguirse. Siempre me atormentan los rostros de los hombres que he asesinado en mis sueños, visitándome, acechándome. _

Suspirando se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Esos siempre eran los pensamientos cuando despertaba. Ser samurai no era fácil, pocos están en el anonimato; casi todos eran conocidos… ya no habían leyes. Todo era un caos en su interior.

_El día que todo esto acabe, espero estar mirando desde lo alto, sonriendo al nuevo resplandor._

Vio por el pasillo como Usagui decididamente hacia el almuerzo. Llevaba su cabello rubio recogido, ordenando platos, degustando la comida. No había notado su presencia, así que seria más fácil asustarla. Siempre hacia lo mismo, le gusta ver el rostro de ella enojada. También le gustaba su cabello rubio, siempre se daba cuenta de lo sedoso que era, tan suave como la seda. Sus grandes ojos azules, eran tan chispeantes en vida; contrastaban con los suyos, que vio tanto en su vida… además la pequeña nariz de ella, y sus labios rosados; hacen un bonito marco de su cara. Era menuda, le llegaba a su pecho. No la culpaba de su altura, el era excesivamente alto entre su cultura.

"¿Mamoru estas despierto? Ya es hora de almorzar" escucho la delicada voz de Usagui cerca del baño, tal vez dirigiéndose a su habitación. Mamoru se miro en su espejo… y comenzó a recordar sus tres años junto a su esposa. No eran tan malos, la compañía de Usagui era bastante agradable. No intercambian muchos comentarios, pero era lo suficiente para conocer su personalidad relativamente oscura, ocultando tantas cosas. La mujer que el conoció, la extrovertida Usagui paso a ser introvertida, sumisa, callada.

Tenía un cariño especial por ella. Pero no se comparaba por el amor que sentía por la geisha del distrito de Gion; el la conoció meces antes de proclamar su compromiso con Usagui. Cautivándolo poco a poco, perdiéndose en su silueta, su rostro neutro que aprisionaba emociones. Tan hermosa, tan inalcanzable. Desde que se conocieron, nunca la ha dejado de visitar… En parte se sentía culpable, estaba traicionando a Usagui y al sacramento sagrado del matrimonio, su familia y al bushido, código que ha regido toda su vida. ¿Pero que seria su vida sin _ella_? ¿A quien le confiaría su corazón?

_¿Acaso esta guerra nos cambio mas de lo imaginable?_

Se arrodillo frente a un balde de agua y se comenzó a lavarse las manos y su cara. Estos eran los días en que le recordaban mucho a Usagui, los matices en el cielo eran calidos. Eran los días en que se conocieron; y le pesaba en su alma no poder complacerla como hombre, como se esposo, no podía. Debió oponerse a la unión con Usagui, era su responsabilidad; pero como siempre algo lo cegó impidiéndole ver. Lo que mas deseaba en su vida… era volver a tres años atrás, y corregir las cosas.

_S__oy un iluso, pensar en cambiar mis hábitos, mis errores. _

Sintió como Usagui corría la puerta corrediza de su habitación y la cerraba. Y luego escucho silencio… los pájaros cantar… pero ningún movimiento de su esposa. Se preocupo y rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de ella, sacando su corta espada lista para atacar. Violentamente abrió la puerta esperando ver a Usagui lastimada y un ninja apunto de matarla, o con un puñal en su pecho; últimamente se estaba haciendo muy famoso matar a las esposas de samuráis… en cambio vio a una sonrojada Usagui tapándose como pudo tras el kimono que se pondrá. Cerro rápidamente la puerta corrediza, apoyándose sobre ella, un poco mas y la vería completamente desnuda… para el no era nada nuevo ver mujeres en esas condiciones, teniendo tantas amantes alrededor del… pero sabia que Usagui era diferente, ella era diferente.

"Gomen nasai, Usagui" ella escucho de parte de Mamoru su arrepentimiento. Mamoru cerro sus puños, el no era de pedir perdón "De verdad lo siento. No era mi intención verte-"

"¡Esta bien Mamoru!" dijo rápidamente y se sonrojo aun mas, poniéndose rápidamente su kimono. Mamoru nunca pedía perdón "Ya paso" dijo como pudo "Por cierto el almuerzo esta servido, anda y siéntate antes que enfríe"

Paso un poco mas de cinco minutos y Mamoru había devorado el arroz, ahora seguía el pescado junto al fideo. Usagui miro por la puerta, aun estaba sonrojada. _¡Kami! ¡Casi me ve desnuda!_ Negó con su cabeza, aun más roja _¡Usagui-baka, que vergüenza!_

"¿Usagui? ¿Usagui-chan?" despertó de su ensueño, saltando y dándose un golpe en la pared.

Ella se acerco y se sentó detrás de Mamoru, era de muy mala educación que la esposa se sentara a comer junto a su esposo. Y ella lo tenía muy claro, para algo había sido criada "¿Nani?"

"Están muy ricos estos fideos" Mamoru se da vuelta y la mira gracioso. ¡Todavía estaba sonrojada! Se veía adorable "Últimamente estas mejorando mucho"

_Dime que me quieres. Dime que me amas._

Usagui rió en el halago "Mako-chan me ha enseñado arduamente. Después de todo tengo que saber cocinar, no es mi fuerte; pero soy ama de casa. ¿Te gusto el arreglo que deje en tu habitación Mamoru?" Como el estaba de espaldas y comiendo, Usagui lo vio cabecear su cabeza "¡me alegro!, esas flores me las trajo Michiru. ¿De verdad que son hermosas? Además hoy me encontré con la señorita Ami, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Es la hermana de Michi-chan. Me dijo que se encontraba aquí por pro-"

Rápidamente Mamoru se levanto de la mesa, pasando frente a Usagui. Ella lo miro extrañada, ¡nunca le dejaba terminar de contar lo que hizo en la mañana! Realmente se sentía fuera de lugar en su propia casa "Gomen. Volveré mas tarde, tengo una reunión en la casa de Nephite" Mamoru acomodaba su abrigo y su katana cerca del.

Usagui al escuchar la mención del esposo de Makoto, se dirigió a su habitación y saco una cajita negra. Se levanto y se dirigió a la entrada, Mamoru estaba apunto de irse "Es tarde, Mamoru… ¿seguro que estarás bien?" ella se acerco con un paquete enrollado. El asistió silenciosamente "Esto es para Makoto-chan. A ella le servirá mas que a mi" dijo sabiamente.

"Uhm" asistió con la cabeza "Cualquier cosa que pase, vete corriendo a la casa de Haruka, ¿esta bien?" Usagui asistió.

Ella sintió una mirada extraña sobre ella, Mamoru la estaba mirando fijamente "¿Sucede algo Mamoru?" extrañada tomo su mano inconcientemente, algo debía pasarle.

"Iie. Cuídate Usagui" rápidamente le dio un beso en su frente, sin voltear a verla camino hacia la casa de su amigo, el sol poniéndose para ocultarse… era una hermosa imagen que no podía perderla de vista.

_Atraviesas tranquilamente tu camino, solo como siempre. Sin nadie que tome tu mano, te guié hacia tu destino. Suelo pensar que será la última vez que te vea, la última vez que compartimos miradas. La última vez que estuvimos juntos… ¿Qué sucedería si lo mataran y nunca mas lo vuelvo a ver?… ¿Qué sucedería si alguien acecha por mi habitación? Que harías tu Mamo-chan, por favor… dime, que harías tú…_

"¡Usagui-chan!" Una dulce voz la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo hacia su izquierda y vio a Michiru-san, que traía varias telas con ella.

"Déjame ayudarte" tomo lo que pudo "Mejor entremos a casa, ¿ne? Tengo un te que te encantara Michi-san"

_Kai'ou Michiru es una gran modista en mi barrio, hace kimono hermosísimos y los vende a un muy buen valor. Tambien es dueña de una hospederia para los viajeros que no suelen tener mucho dinero. Vive con Ten'ou Haruka, una mujer bastante misteriosa a mi parecer, pero le tengo un gran cariño, es amiga de la familia, principalmente de Mamo-chan. Es ninja que esta al servicio del imperio, amiga de hace años de Mamo-chan; viven a dos casas de la nuestra. Michiru-san es la única que a la que confío mi mas profundos sentimientos con respecto a mi relación con Mamoru, es la única que me da confianza, aunque no le cuento todo lo que ocurre en mi interior, solo las cosas mas bellas que me hacen sentirme querida. Somos muy buenas amigas. La conocí en el primer invierno una vez que me case con Mamo-chan, estaba lloviendo, y estaba enferma. Mamoru no se encontraba en casa y necesitaba hierbas. Salí a la calle e iba pasando Michiru tranquilamente, le suplique si tenia algún antibiótico… ella me dijo que sabía hacer artesanales. La deje entrar y luego de cuatro días estaba como nunca._

"¿De donde vienes, Michi-san? Te veo cansada, toma asiento"

Michiru dejo caer todas las telas y suspiro cansada. Se acomodo rápidamente sobre el cojín y tomo a tiempo el tazón de te que le ofrecía Usagui "Mi hermana llego hoy en la mañana, llego con muchas maletas. Se quedara a vivir con nosotras algún tiempo. Me contó cuando volví del mercado que te había visto" Usagui asistió "Y ahora vengo desde el distrito de Gion… algunas de las geishas quieren que les haga unos cuantos kimonos, dicen que están aburridas de los que ya tienen"

"Ya veo… ahora estas con mucho trabajo, ¿ne?" Michiru asistió con la cabeza "¿Cómo son las casas de las geishas?" un poco cansada se estiro levemente.

"La curiosidad mato al gato" rió delicadamente "Son iguales a las nuestras, digo no por el tamaño, son mucho mas pequeñas. Todas pegadas a otras… son gente normal, en casas normales" levanto sus hombros "y aparte son muy amables, ¡hasta me ofrecieron dinero extra!, ¿puedes creerlo Usagui?... son mujeres de gran corazón, muchas han sufrido mucho… ya sabes" suspiro.

"Tal vez debí convertirme en geisha" bromeo miserablemente.

"¡Que cosas dices Usagui!, ¿sabes como se ven tratadas las geishas a nuestros ojos? Muchas mujeres les tienen rencor por quitarle a sus esposos, hay dannas que invierten mucho dinero en ellas. Varias familias han quedado en la ruina… y las geishas son mujeres al igual que nosotras, sufren igual que nosotras y sinceramente… la vida de una geisha es muy triste. Son vendidas, ¡vendidas!" Michiru agarro su cabeza simulando dolor. Levanto su mano dando pequeños círculos de descontento "Las cosas que dices"

"Lo se, nadie debe hacer eso con sus hijos" susurro. Michiru la miro comprensivamente. Sabia cuanto sufre Usagui, desde que se caso con Mamoru había tenido un sinfín de problemas familiares. Excepto con su abuela Shizuka, que siempre la venia a ver cuando podía.

"¿Supiste lo que andan comentando por el sector de Gion, o no Usagui?" dijo malvada y evitando que Usagui pensara cosas que no necesitaba en este momento "Adivina que andan comentando las geishas"

"Difícilmente sabré Michi-san, no salgo mucho… aparte nunca he ido al distrito de Gion" mentalmente le agradeció a su amiga por evitar malos recuerdos.

"¿Te acuerdas que una vez te comente sobre Mei'ou Setsuna? ¿Una de las tantas geishas mejor pagadas?" Usagui asistió rápidamente la cabeza, esto la despejaría de todo "Bueno… resulta que las geishas del sector andan comentando que tiene un danna muy apuesto, aunque se mantiene en el anonimato, muy pocos lo conocen, dos o tres geishas… también dicen que es un noble, y algunos especulan que es samurai, lo han visto en la oscuridad de la noche portando una katana cerca del"

"¿¡Nani ohh!? ¿Es verdad?" Michiru afirmo "¡me alegro por ella! Ósea, ha rechazado varios dannas… me alegro que se ha decidido al fin"

"Hai. Lo mismo pensé yo cuando supe. Pero son rumores, si fuera verdad estaría aun mas contenta"

_Michi-chan me ha contando varias cosas sobre Mei'ou Setsuna. Ella fue cruelmente vendida, su madre fue violada y decidió venderla para tener dinero para ella. Solamente la he visto una vez, cuando iba camino a casa, la vi caminando sola. Según los rasgos que me da Michiru, debió ser ella, estoy segura. Su cabello negro atado a un elegante estilo lleno de decoración que indican su grandiosidad y ojos grandes pardos. Es una mujer muy hermosa._

"En la casa de Makoto-chan habrá ceremonia del te mañana. Solo mujeres, ¿iras verdad, Usagui-chan?"

"No lo se Michi-san. No me gusta dejar la casa sola cuando Mamo-chan no esta-"

Michiru levanto su mano silenciándola "¡No, no señora! Usted ira conmigo" se levanto recogiendo sus telas "siempre esclavizándote por las puras, Usa-chan… Mamoru no saldrá mañana, Haruka me dijo-"

"¿No irán a Edo?" Usagui se levanto a ayudarla y a doblar las telas "¿por que? Pensé que la urgencia por ir para ver al emperador son importantes"

Michiru termino de beber su te "Lo son, pero el emperador mando un comunicado de que se pospuso para una semana mas. Realmente no se las razones, ni me interesan…" Usagui se quedo parada, sin comprender. ¿Por qué Mamoru no le dijo nada? Siempre se tenía que enterar por Makoto o Michiru. Estaba harta de no ser informada, después de todo era su esposa "¿Sucede algo Usa-chan?"

_¿Acaso no eres capas de decirme que es lo que ocurre? Entiendo que me quieras apartar de mí… _

Una mano toco su hombro que la volvió a la realidad "Nada Michiru, no te preocupes. Solo estoy un poco molesta. Mamoru no me dijo nada sobre esto"

"¡Oh tal vez se le olvido! Ya sabes como son los hombres" negó con la cabeza "Bueno ya es tarde…"

"Espera deja darte una manta para envolver todo eso" se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación mientras escuchaba a Michiru quejarse "No te preocupes, todo esta bien me sobran muchas sabanas. Además me gusta ayudarte…"

Michiru llego detrás de ella, ayudándola sacar una frazada "Espero verte mañana, Usagui" comenzó a acomodar las telas alrededor sobre la sabana, tratando con cuidado las sedas "¡Hace tanto que no compartes con nosotras!, deberías salir mas seguido. Con suerte hemos visto tu cara"

"He tenido muchas cosas que hacer" sonríe de una manera sincera. Michiru tenia razón, pasaba mucho tiempo dentro de la casa "Tratare de ir mañana, lo intentare de verdad"

Usagui acompaño a Michiru hasta la puerta, donde se despidieron. La rubia miraba a su amiga, la vida de Michiru era tan simple. Deseaba tener su mismo ritmo de vida.

_Tal vez mis antepasados decidieron ponerme este destino. No soy feliz, solo la presencia cercana de Mamo-chan colorea mi vida.

* * *

_

Mamoru se encontraba sentado sobre el tatami de una habitación. Era de noche, y no deseaba regresar a su casa. Se sentía tan bien aquí, junto donde su corazón pertenecía… era lo que creía el. _Si Usagui se entera de la hora que es, aparte no estoy en casa; me reprocharía por mi infantilismo de adolescente_ sonrió para el, recordando como Usagui le diría: _¡Mamoru puedes fijarte como esta la noche, llevo horas esperándote! _

… _Y me gustaría decirte que todo esta bien…_

"Deberías irte a casa, Mamoru. Ya es tarde. No quiero que tu esposa se preocupe de que no estés en casa" Una hermosa mujer se sentó al frente suyo y corrió algunos mechones de su frente. Era Setsuna, su cabello largo negro ahora desatado corría por su espalda, sus labios rojos "Pronto vendrá el doctor que me curara mis heridas en mi rostro-"

"No deberías seguir echándote plomo en tu cara, Setsuna" Mamoru levanto su mano y delicadamente toco sus heridas, se acerco a ella y la abrazo "Si algo te sucede, yo-"

"Nada pasara, Mamoru. Todo esta bien" Setsuna beso sus parpados, llevando sus labios a los del. Lento y sensual, ese era su beso. Mamoru invadió la boca de Setsuna, abriéndose paso al néctar de sus labios "Mamoru…" ella se separo y miro sus ojos "Tienes una esposa muy hermosa" son sinceridad tomo su mano.

Y Mamoru se sorprendió. Nunca pensó que un comentario de Setsuna fuera así de simple "¿Cómo la conoces?"

"Es la única japonesa rubia que he visto por todo Kyoto, Mamoru" Setsuna miro abajo. _Sus ojos azules de ella demuestran lo que siente: un amargo llanto, ella ahoga gritos desesperados, esperando el día oportuno para gritarlos. _La geisha miro sus manos. _Mamoru debe estar con ella, el no debe frecuentarme mas… el necesita de ella. No de mí._ Pronto algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, ella no iba a llorar.

"¿Sucede algo?" tomo su cara entre sus manos.

"¿Por qué no estas con tu esposa, por que prefieres mi empresa, Mamoru?"

_¿Acaso no te das cuenta amor?... no es a mi a quien necesitas… _Viendo que Mamoru la miraba confundido, ella continuo "Van a ser cuatro años desde que nos conocemos. No deberías hacer esto con ella…" Setsuna siempre se ponía en el lugar de Usagui. Setsuna podría ocupar el corazón de Mamoru, podría estar en sus pensamientos por el día y por las noches en sus sueños. Pero Usagui dominaba… inconcientemente Mamoru le contaba sobre ella, hablando de sus virtudes y defectos, riéndose de forma cariñosa, cambiando su actitud frente a ella, mas armónico y amable. No lo negaba, ni intentaba hacerlo. El hombre que ella ama nunca seria completamente suyo.

"De a poco te haz convertido en un ciego, Mamoru" Dijo Setsuna.

_Y eres bastante ciego para no darte cuenta. _

Mamoru la miro. Últimamente ella lo estaba alejando, la relación que tenia con Setsuna cada vez se deterioraba "No la amo" miro a un lado, arrastro su pelo para atrás, incomodo por confesar una aparente _verdad_ "Mira, el compromiso que tengo con Usagui fue un acuerdo entre nuestras familias. Nosotros no estamos teniendo una relación de pareja, Setsuna. Me preocupo mucho de ella, después de todo es mi esposa por ley. Setsuna, sabes que te amo-"

"Entonces por que sigues con ella, Mamoru. Podrías optar por el divorcio, o acusarla por adulterio" Setsuna estaba haciendo lo mas lógica posible. Quería conocer a la verdadera Usagi.

"Usagui no merece ese trato. Ella no es culpable de nada" Suspiro y tomo la mano de Setsuna "Yo fui el culpable. Debí oponerme al compromiso. Pero en ese instante era importante la estabilidad de mi familia. Pero no te preocupes amor. Pronto va a ser la guerra definitiva, podré huir y escaparme contigo-"

Setsuna cayo sus labios con un corto beso "Mamoru… sabes que estoy muriendo" corrió un mechón de su frente y lo miro con melancolía "Siento cada vez será la ultima vez que nos veamos…" Beso sus mejillas, su nariz "Que nos besemos. Las cicatrices en mi piel nunca se irán… el plomo acumulado en mi sangre me deteriora. Ya no tengo las mismas energías. Y se que tu lo sabes… es hora que muera" La pelinegra lo miro fijamente.

_Debes entender Mamoru, las noches que me quedan de geisha están contadas._

El pelinegro miro a un lado y cerro sus puños con fuerza. Era verdad. Las famosas geishas no pasaban los 30 años de edad. El plomo que utilizaban para blanquearce su cara y cuello era en exceso, propagándose rápidamente por su piel, llegando a la sangre de ellas. Era un crudo veneno utilizado en Japon. El sabia de lo que hablaba. Aparte de ser un samurai comprometido con la política de su nación, el estudiaba medicina, siendo su mentor Tomoe Shihiro, gran medico reconocido en la zona

"No digas esas cosas, Setsuna. No las digas"

_¿Por qué no puedo aceptar el hecho que muera? ¿Por qué puedo quitarme la imagen de tener a otra en mis brazos? Esa aura tranquila, suave, tantas veces vista en mis sueños… no corresponde a Setsuna, y me deprimo pensar que no es la que yo quiero. _

_Dios, si que estoy confundido._

"… Aishitero Mamoru-chan… anata ga suki den"

Esa noche Mamoru no volvió a casa… nuevamente.

* * *

'_Usagui:_

_Todos en casa te extrañan, hija mía. Tu oba-chan pregunta siempre si ha llegado alguna carta tuya, y me desilusiona que no nos hayas escrito Usagui-chan… han sido dos largos años sin vernos, y aun escucho tus risas por los pasillos. O tus lamentos al saber que tus hermanos aun no llegan a casa por sus viajes… y te siento tan alejada de casa… ¿acaso ya no nos quieres? Si es así estaría perdiendo el tiempo escribiendo cosas… pero quiero saber de ti. No se si te vea y me harías muy dicha si nos comunicas un próximo integrante a la familia, no sabrías cuanto me harías feliz, sobretodo a tu padre; aparte es quien mas te extraña. Aquí en casa todos están bien. Tus hermanos también. Kazuo y Yamato con sus respectivas familias. Los únicos que quedan en Osaka son Mokoti y Minako (te mandan muchos besos y abrazos), tu abuelo Gennai junto a tu abuela Shizuka. Los criados son cada vez menos, en casa somos cada vez mas pocos… por cierto Naru-chan sigue trabajando para nosotros. Hablando de ella, hace un año contrajo matrimonio con Umiro Gurio, el jardinero de nuestro fundo; ¡se ve que están felices! _

_¿Cómo esta Mamoru? Creo que debes ser por el que no viajas hace tiempo para acá. El trabajo y vida de un samurai se basa en travesías que giran alrededor del emperador; espero que no te incomode pasar largo tiempo sola. Se que tienes amigas con las que pasas el tiempo cuando no esta cerca… pero no es lo mismo la presencia de tu esposo ¿ne? Aun así, el clan Chiba nos visita mucho. Sobretodo los padres, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, y somos nosotros que nos enteramos de ustedes. Mamoru les escribe mucho a sus padres, contándole detalladamente como están las cosas en Kyoto, la guerra y de ti. Creo que sabes… Mamoru-kun le darán una medalla de honor y una nueva katana por sus servicios al imperio. Me alegro tanto por el, ha surgido bastante solo. Sin la ayuda económica de Matsumoto. _

_Espero verte nuevamente Usagui, tengo muchas ganas de volverte a ver… y espero que sea pronto. Ven a visitarnos, necesitamos de tu presencia, todos. Sin otro más inconveniente, te deseo mucho éxito para tu esposo y para ti hija. Recuerda que esta siempre será tu casa, no lo olvides._

_P.D: Shizuka manda muchos besos, y espera que el paquete que te llego hace unos meces te ha gustado._

_Tsukino Katsumi'_

Usagui cerró la carta con cuidado dejándola doblada en una pequeña cajita llena de otras mas, con diferentes remitentes y fechas. Acomodo su almohada más cerca de ella y se tapo completamente, abrigándose. Esa fue la ultima carta que llego de su familia, aproximadamente seis meces antes… ella nunca contesto, no tenia ganas de contar lo que sucedía, su vida no era interesante. Si les contaba algo los preocuparía, no quería que sucedería. Era bastante autosuficiente para arreglar y ocultar sus problemas. Le pertenecía a ella, y no estaba en condiciones de contar…

"Tal vez deba ir a verlos. Aunque solo fuera por el día… no estamos a una distancia tan lejos" murmuro para ella mirando la luna que se posa por su ventana "llevo meces con la misma idea. Es hora de ir y enfrentarlos. No me podré esconder toda la vida, ¿ne?"

Una vuelta a la derecha y por fin estaba cómoda. Cerró sus ojos y pensó – ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ni ella misma se inmutaba de que el tiempo transcurría, su existencia era pobre, no tenia ganas de seguir viviendo… no quería sufrir mas… _Mamo-chan aun no llega a casa, debería llegar hace un par de horas, pero no tengo ánimos de irlo a buscar a la casa de Mako-chan. Estoy tan cansada._

_

* * *

_

Usagui se arreglaba para ir a la casa de Mako-chan. Cuando despertó en la mañana, se dio cuenta de que Mamoru estaba en su habitación durmiendo, tal vez a que hora habrá llegado anoche. Se acerco a el y lo cubrió mas en las cobijas, estaba destapado y podría enfermar; y no paso desapercibido el olor femenino cerca de su cabello… pero no hizo mas suposiciones. La casa de Mako-chan siempre estaba con perfume de mujer. Mamoru solo se reporto para la hora de almuerzo. No hablaron mucho, solo intercambiaron un par de palabras, ya que Mamoru estaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. _'¡Quizá cuanto sake habrá tomado anoche!'_ dijo en voz alta una vez que el entro a su habitación.

Ahora eran cerca de las seis de la tarde. Michiru estaba por llegar a casa, así que decidió levantarse del tocador y caminar hacia la salida. Antes de irse, miro hacia la habitación de Mamoru, que nuevamente se encontraba durmiendo.

_Espero que despierte pronto… _miro hacia el cielo. _Ya es tarde, ojala encuentre la note que le deje en su puerta._

Desde que había terminado la ceremonia del te, todas se dirigieron a la sala de entretenimientos de Makoto. Había alrededor de veinte mujeres, pero Usagui prefería la empresa de Michiru. Todas ellas se ven muy lindas, cada una con kimonos diferentes, y la rubia no era la excepción.

"¡Usa-chan!, ¿quieres mas te?" Michiru se acerco con una bandeja.

"Onegai, Michi-chan" rápidamente Michiru le sirvió el te, ya que algunas mujeres lo solicitaban al lado de ellas "¡Kuso! Esto esta muy rico, Michi-chan ¿ne?" Usagui daba ligeros sorbos.

"Hai. Lita tiene una excelente colección. Lastima que este muy ocupada" miro a la castaña servir y ayudar, como buena anfitriona "Desearía tanto tener esa cualidad culinaria, ¡ella es la maestra de todo nuestro distrito!" ambas rieron sutilmente.

Usagui miro a cada una en la sala, todas se veían contentas, agradecidas por la atención de Makoto. _Desearía tener esa característica innata de ella, ser positiva en todo… aunque todo marche mal, sacar adelante mi espíritu por lo que quiero. _Usagui nuevamente miro a Michiru "¿Ami-san por que no asistió? Pensé que estaría aquí contigo"

Michiru le dio un toque con su mano "Ya sabes como es ella, practica caligrafía por las noches. Siempre trata de descubrir un sinfín de distintos trazados para una palabra…" suspiro y se llevo su mano hacia la cabeza "Así nunca encontrara a un marido" frunció el ceño "Creo que le presentare a Zoisite, ¿lo conoces Usagui-chan?"

"No lo conozco, pero Mamoru me habla sobre el"

"Su familia auxilia a los heridos. Es cirujano, es un año mayor que Mamoru. No es feo, tiene el pelo castaño…" tomo un poco mas de te "Creo que hacen un lindo retrato con Ami-san"

Luego de tres horas y media, Usagui decidió retirarse. Había compartido un grato tiempo junto a ellas, prometió que algún día se repetiría en su casa, tal vez para una ocasión especial le dijeron ellas. Suspiro mientras discutía con Makoto, no quería que se fuera ahora, además era peligroso caminar a estas horas sola "De verdad debo irme Mako-chan. Y no te preocupes, Mamoru vendrá por mi"

Makoto suspiro mientras tenia Gennai en sus brazos, era la replica exacta de ella "¿De verdad no te puedes quedar un poco mas tarde? Le podré decir a Nephite que te acompañe a casa Usagui-chan" fue entonces que Makoto recordó algo "Nephite esta muy sentido con Mamuro-san" fingió enojo.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Mamoru no llego anoche Usagui, ¡extraño mucho su presencia ayer la reunión!"

Usagui volteo mirando a los ojos "¿N-no estaba?" Estaba sorprendida, tampoco no era la primera vez que no llegaba. Esta situación se estaba haciendo bastante frecuente "¡Oh! Mamoru tenia visitas en casa" prefirió que la mentira era lo mejor "Ya sabes, de ultimo momento" le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

Makoto asistió su cabeza no convencida de lo que dijo "Usagui si tienes algún problema, tu sabes… aquí estoy yo para cualquier cosa" intento persuadirla con aquellas palabras, entregándole seguridad. Lamentablemente siempre ocurría lo mismo, Usagui se cerraba más.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien. Matta-ne Mako-chan" Usagui cerró la puerta principal sin dejar que Makoto se despidiera. Suspiro.

… _Me lastima saber que no confíes en mí. ¿Pero que más te puedo pedir? No soy nadie para juzgarte._

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre Mamo-chan?" murmuro mirando sus zapatos. No sabía lo que continuaba. Mamoru no llegaba a la hora nunca, ahora no se reportaba a reuniones importantes para los samurais. Algo debe estar pasando y ella averiguaría porque, si seguía así no tendría otra opción que afrontar los hechos. Y temía lo peor… no soportaría el abandono de Mamoru "Pero se que no lo harás" negó con la cabeza "El me necesita, su familia depende de mis decisiones" apretó sus labios de impotencia y retuvo las lagrimas en sus ojos "El no es capas de abandonarme. No tiene porque" quería ser egoísta consigo misma, aun así prefirió estar tranquila y sin ataduras. No podía tener a su lado a alguien que no la amaba. Eso dolía mas que nada.

"Mamoru se esta demorando mucho" el frió de la noche amenazaba con otras cosas, han pasado quince minutos y estaba su presencia "tal vez no halla encontrado la nota" preocupada se abrigo mas dentro de su kimono y comenzó a caminar en la neblina espesa "Algo le debió haber pasado" negó la cabeza mientras caminaba mas apurada hacia su hogar, daba gracias que estaba cerca de Makoto.

Llego a la casa un tanto agitada. Abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrase con el sonido de los grillos, las luces de velas prendidas. Suspiro aliviada, al menos Mamoru no había salido de la casa. Se acerco a la habitación del, estaban algunas velas encendidas. Pero se detuvo al escuchar un suspiro… extraño fue lo que pensó, se acerco un poco mas y se asomo por un pequeño espacio que separa la puerta y pared para cerrar. Sus ojos se estrecharon, no estaba ahí. Supo al instante que provenía de la habitación que sigue, miro entre medio de las puertas y lo vio realizando algunas técnicas con su katana, solo llevaba pantalones y su pecho lo tenia descubierto.

_¿A veces quisieras saber de mi?_

Musculoso y con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor. Se cubrió su boca con sus manos para no emitir ningún ruido que lo pudiera desconcentrar y rápidamente aparto la vista del espectáculo dentro de la habitación de meditación.

_¿Piensas en mi Mamo-chan? _

Silenciosamente se dirigió a su cuarto, sin meter el menor ruido posible… cerro con cuidado su cuarto, inundando la oscuridad. No fue capas de moverse, solo rompió en llanto, sus piernas no resistieron y choco contra el suelo. Llevo sus manos a su rostro, la carga era muy grande "¿Por que?" susurro entre lagrimas "¡¿Por que?!" Pero que mas daba, siempre era lo mismo. Intentaba reprochar, enojarse, tomar una actitud de ira… simplemente le era imposible, no podía enojarse con el. No era capas de despertar… "Ni siquiera le puedo cumplir como mujer, _su_ mujer" lloro mas fuerte "No soy capaz de mostrar lo que puedo hacer. No quiero estar sola" murmuro en su desesperación. Atrajo sus piernas contra su pecho, acostándose en el suelo en un llanto desesperado "No quiero estar sola" cerró sus ojos, incapaz de soportar la pena.

"¿Por qué perdonar si llegamos siempre a la misma situación una y otra vez?" dijo en voz alta, logrando llorar mas y más…

_Esto es lo que he decidido. Esperanza falsa llenando mi alma de fantasías, ilusión de que algún día estemos juntos amor mío, comencemos a vivir nuestras vidas con experiencias verdaderas una eternidad y no fingiré mi felicidad, no será necesario aparentar armonía. Mi rostro estará iluminado y mis ojos no estarán secos. Pero no me puedo dar el privilegio de pensar así, no aguanto esta agonía si tu no estas junto a mi… me mata lentamente. No soy fuerte, presiento la distancia, a lo lejos tu mirada… Es tarde para decirte cuanto lo siento._

_¿Acaso no he sido una buena esposa? Soy invisible frente a tus ojos, un fantasma.

* * *

_

**Notas  
Quería actualizar esta mañana, pero tuve que ir de urgencia a hacer un trabajo xD. _And yes__, i know…_ un poco triste el capitulo pero le da el _caché _a la historia. No se si les había aclarado, pero Mamoru aun no tendrá mucha participación dentro de la historia, solo denle dos capítulos mas, y habrá mas sentimiento y nuevas acciones entre estos dos. Y no se preocupes, esta historia la vengo escribiendo desde hace un buen tiempo. Es una de las tantas razones por las cuales no he podido actualizar las otras. Y no esta demás agradecer los reviews que dejan, mucho menos las visitas que tuvo mi nueva historia – "_wow": definitivamente es quedarse corto_ - ¡Más de 100 visitas! I-n-c-r-e-i-b-l-e. Un beso grande para ustedes… ¡casi lo olvido! ¡Se viene el proximo capitulo de __****Sangre Negra**!, asi que las fans que me han tratado de asesinar por un año tendran su recompensa (Pili esto fue para ti jaja)

_**Konnichiwa:**_ Bienvenido  
_**Tatami: **suelo de madera  
__**Edo:**_ Actual Tokio. Era hay donde se encontraba el palacio del emperador.  
_**Jigai: **_Las mujeres que seguían el bushido realizaban una práctica similar al sepukku (suicido para los hombres samuráis) denominada jigai. La principal diferencia con el Seppuku es que se hacían un corte en el cuello, seccionándose la arteria carótida con una daga con hoja de doble filo. Antes de hacer el jigai, la mujer debía atarse con una cuerda los tobillos para no tener la deshonra de morir con las piernas abiertas al caer.  
_**Arigato: **_Gracias.  
_**Matta ne:**_ Hasta más tarde.  
_**Tadaima:**_ Saludo cuando llegas a casa.  
_**Wakizashi:**_ Espada corta entre 60 y 90 cms de doble filo. Similar a la katana, también se usa entre la lucha de samuráis.  
_**Distrito de Gion: **_famoso barrio donde se viven las geishas en Kyoto.  
_**Gomen nasai: **_Lo siento mucho.  
_**Kami:**_Dios.  
_**Gomen: **_Lo siento.  
_**Iie:**_ No.  
_**Danna: "**_Esposos de las geishas". Estos pagan una buena suma de dinero por su empresa.  
_**Onegai: **_Por favor.  
_**Aishitero Mamoru-chan… anata ga suki den: **_Te amo Mamoru-chan… mas de lo que tu crees.  
_**Kuso: **_generalmente expresión de sorpresa frente alguna acción.

_Martes 9 de Junio - 2009_  
_Pola Kaiou.-_


	3. Atados

* * *

**Frenesí  
**

"_Atados_"  
Capitulo 3

Pola Kaiou

* * *

_No se cuanto tiempo habría llorado anoche. Desperté con los ojos hinchados, no tenía ganas de comer. Mamoru llamó a mi habitación preguntando mi ausencia en el desayuno, preferí decirle que me encontraba indispuesta… que mas tarde comería algo, que no se preocupara; después de todo soy solo una mujer. Se comprometió con hacer la cena, así estoy mucho mas tranquila._

"¡Usagui-chan!" La rubia levanto su cabeza y dejo la pluma a un lado. Cerró su bitácora guardándola en un cajón secreto de su tocador. Se dirigió a la entrada, era la voz de una mujer.

Usagui asomo su cabeza con la ventana mas cerca de la entrada, viendo a una despeinada Michiru. Hasta al verla dio un suspiro de alivio "¡Usagui ya era hora de que me abrieras la puerta, llevo minutos gritando!" La rubia rió en el aspecto de su amiga, y negó con la cabeza. Cerró la ventana y fue a recibirla.

"¡Ohaiyo Michi-san!" abrió la puerta sutilmente para dejarla entrar "¿Sucede algo?"

"Quiero que me acompañes" Michiru entro y dejo en el suelo un gran bolso en el suelo.

Usagui la miro con curiosidad "¿Donde? No se si pueda ir, tengo que cuidar la casa-"

"No me des excusas Usagui-chan, ni reproches" Michiru la miro advirtiendo que no recibiría un _no_ por respuesta "Necesito a alguien que me ayude a sostener los pliegos de seda para algunos kimonos. Ami no puede acompañarme, así que decidí que era una buena idea que saliéramos juntas Usagui-chan, así tomas aire nuevo, ¿ne?" guiño el ojo.

_¿Aire nuevo? Creo que me valdría bien despejar un poco mi mente… y así de no pensar tanto en tí, ¿no crees?_

La rubia solo su cruzo de brazos y formo un pequeño puchero "Pero no me has dicho donde iremos, Michi-san"

"¡Ah!" volvió a tomar entre sus brazos el bolso y le dio una radiante sonrisa "Iremos a Gion, el distrito de las geishas" Usagui solo abrió sus ojos un poco trastornada "Cambia la cara Usagui, ¡apresúrate que ya debí estar allí hace media hora, si nos apresuramos alcanzaremos a ver a las geishas con algunos de sus dannas!"

* * *

_Pronto llegara el otoño, llevándose consigo las buenas energías del verano. Tal vez invite a Usagui a caminar por el parque, hace mucho que no salimos y el día esta precioso, perfecto para esta noche._

"No debí venir hoy"

Mamoru fue sacado de sus pensamientos y miro a su compañera quejarse al escuchar al jefe de su cuadrilla reprocharlos por asuntos politicos y solo negó con la cabeza "No deberías preocuparte tanto Haruka, si no te hubieras presentado; el problema hubiera sido peor" suspiro.

"Ya saben la misma historia: viejos y política" susurro Nephrite el cual estaba al lado de Haruka "Esto se esta volviendo muy feo en las rutas. Asesinos ocultos entre los bosques en busca de asesinar a algún representante del emperador no es agradable y también esta la pelea que se libró en Hokkaido a raíz de consecuencia del enfrentamiento entre samurais y uno de los clanes neutro hacia el imperio"

"Aun no logro encontrar alguna solución para conservar mi tranquilad mental" gruño Haruka y se corrió un mechón de su frente "y si no logro encontrarla no sirvo de mucho en espionaje" miro a Nephrite haciendo evidente su mal humor "Además, este viejo me esta hartando, ¡siempre dando una y otra vez las mismas vueltas al tema! ¡Que termine ya!" refuño por lo bajo, no quería tener conflictos con sus superiores.

_Haruka nunca mostrara alguna falta de respeto, a menos que pasen a llevar su sana tranquilidad. Es bastante rebelde, anarquista pero dentro de las normas que establece el imperio. Una gran mujer, apasionada por lo suyo. Y sirve de gran compañía junto a Michiru a Usagui mientras no me encuentro en casa. _

Mamoru solo cerró un poco los ojos"Guarda la intranquilidad para otros eventos Haruka. Lo peor que podríamos hacer es perder la calma y no cooperar con lo que se nos pide" Mamoru sentencio y prefirió escuchar lo que decían.

Llevaban más de una hora discutiendo sobre la situación actual que vive Kyoto. Lamentablemente, y como es una ciudad conocida por guardar refugio a asesinos y samuráis, se ven envueltos en enfrentamientos llenos de sangre que amenazan la ciudad. Por ordenes del emperador, debían investigar que estaba ocurriendo, sin levantar sospechas y si ocurrirá lo contrario ellos mismos serian perjudicados "… caballeros, no debemos alertar sospechas al enemigo. Demos por ahora terminada la sesión. Nos volveremos a encontrar en la siguiente habitación en quince minutos"

Alrededor de cuarenta hombres, al fin pueden suspirar con tranquilidad. Unos se quedan sentados y otros se levantan para estirar un poco el cuerpo "Iré a caminar un rato" Haruka miro a Mamoru para que este le pudiera guardar su katana.

Mamoru negó con la cabeza "También me uno, ¿sales Nephrite o te quedas a lidiar con los ancianos?"

"Lo siento chicos, pero debo realizar contabilidades con algunos miembros del grupo. Disfruten el paseo para que despejen su mente, la siguiente sesión se viene mas intensa y necesito reorganizar algunos puntos con Zoitse"

Mamoru y Haruka solo asistieron y decidieron dirigirse al jardín japonés para que la sangre corriera por todo su organismo. Era agradable estar entre tanta tranquilidad, escuchar como algunos pájaros emitían dulces melodías para relajar su cuerpo, o el sonido del agua correr entre medio de las rocas. Era tranquilidad.

"Una mujer no es muy útil en esto momentos" murmuro Haruka y se apoyo en la baranda de un pequeño puente, mirando absorta los peces "Me llego un comunicado diciendo que no asistiré al siguiente viaje, no necesitan de mis servicios" entrecerró un pocos los ojos "ya no necesitan mas información, seria de gran ayuda para otras personas para ubicar alguna base enemiga, que se yo"

"No es que no te necesiten Haruka" Mamoru se apoyo al frente de ella y miro el cielo "Eres una gran espía, eres mas útil en Kyoto en vez de andar viajando por todo Japón en busca de situaciones que deben ser eliminadas" se cruzo de brazos y la miro "Aparte tienes la obligación de cuidar a Usagui mientras estoy de viaje, no confío en sus habilidades en defensa personal" negó un poco la cabeza "Agradezco mucho a mi hermana que le haya enseñado, pero no es muy buena manejando artes marciales"

Haruka solo dio un gruñido y una sonrisa sardónica "Deberías de practicar mas con ella. Usagui es rápida aprendiendo, solo debe perfeccionar las técnicas que le han enseñado. Recuerda que no todo el tiempo puedo andar cuidando su espalda, no podré saber si por las noches alguien asecha la casa" la rubia se acomodo un poco su cinturón y quito un poco de polvo encima de su kimono en tonos azules. No con tanta decoración, sino algo simple. Aunque prefiere la ropa de hombre, era mucho más cómoda.

Mamoru solo la miro y volvió su mirada hacia los árboles los cuales se agitaban al compas del viento. _Haruka tiene razón _"Usagui debe practicar con alguien que este constantemente en la casa, no quiero que una de estas noches, mientras este viajando, vuelva y este muerta" por una extraña razón sintió una opresión en su pecho, y logro captar la atención de la Ninja "No quiero ese destino para Usagui"

La rubia la miro por mucho tiempo. No le gustaba ver a Mamoru cuando reflexiona de esa manera, y menos en ese estado tan retraído. Desea lo mejor para su amigo, pero sabe que las cosas para un samurai eran difíciles, sobretodo porque su avenida a casa siempre será incierta. Cada vez que sale de su hogar es blanco fácil para el enemigo, y sabia que en cualquier momento acabarían con su vida. Impotencia probablemente le daría al saber que Usagui querada sola para siempre "Después de todo es tu esposa, madre de tus futuros hijos y con quien pasaras el resto de tu vida" reflexiono Haruka sin lastimar "A menos que por cosas del destino les tenga preparado otras sorpresas, las cuales no me gustaría ser espectador Mamoru" Y por una extraña sensación, el pecho de Mamoru se oprimió aún mas.

_No quiero que a Usagui-chan no le ocurra nada, y nunca le ocurría mientras yo este cuidando de ella. _

Haruka le quedo mirando por un periodo de tiempo, cambiando de postura "Por lo menos te preocupas por ella"

"¿Uhm?" Mamoru fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

Haruka suspiro "Muchos de los hombres engañan a sus esposas. Espero que no hagas eso con el corazón de Usagui"

El pelinegro solo la miro, ocultado sus verdades sentimientos, controlando sus emociones. Haruka no debía saber de su vida privada, menos de la relación que tenia con Setsuna. A nadie le correspondía saber sus mas íntimos pensamientos "No te preocupes" dio una sonrisa sin vida, sin luz ni alegría "No ocurrirá"

"Espero que cumplas tu palabra" dijo misteriosamente "Usagui no debe ser tratadas como las demás mujeres. Entiendo que los han casado por acuerdos entre los padres de ella y los tuyos, pero eso no quiere decir que las cosas entre ustedes no puedan cambiar. Se que eres feliz con lo que tienes, pero lo serian aun mas con quien verdaderamente lo podrías compartir, alguien que debe ser tu igual, y espero que Usa-chan lo sea y que sea la mujer apropiada para ti" y el viento siguió su curso llevándose los susurros mentales de cada uno.

Tras el pequeño discurso de Haruka, Mamoru se quedo mas sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto con respecto a la relación con Usagui? Pero no debía dejar de lado a Setsuna, la dueña, en estos momentos, de su corazón.

_¿Y si me estaré equivocando con mis decisiones?_

Un bullicio se acercaba a ellos, risas y habladurías, voces graves y felicitaciones. Se acercaban a ellos. Mamoru levanto su mirada y se cubrió del sol que no le permitía ver quien había llegado a su lado "Mira que tenemos aquí" inmediatamente el cuerpo de Mamuro se tenso al escuchar la voz de la personas mas desagradable en todo Kyoto, y había vuelto para atormentar su tranquilidad "¡Chiba Mamoru! ¿Qué es de tu vida hombre? Supe por ahí que vas a recibir una medalla en honor de defensa al emperador. Felicidades" y podría sentir esa risa cínica adornando sus dientes nacados.

Inconscientemente cerró sus puños y miro a los ojos a su contrincante "Kou Seiya"

El otro pelinegro tenia una coleta alta y el cabello bastante largo, desde hace tiempo que no sabia noticias de un ex-camarada, compañeros de espadas, y hace tiempo atrás, buenos amigos. _Hace mucho tiempo_, relaciono Mamoru en sus pensamientos "Veo que te acuerdas de mi nombre"

"Como olvidar" murmuro el otro pelinegro "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Acaso no te enteraste?" río el pelinegro "Les vengo a hacer compañía por algunas semanas antes de volver a Osaka" Seiya solo siguió con la sonrisa en su rostro "Veo que estabas muy ocupado, así que es mejor que me retire a hacer mis deberes, como corresponde" Camino un poco y volteo caminado hacia atrás "¡Ah, Chiba! A todo esto, ¿Cómo esta tu esposa? Debe seguir más hermosa que la última vez que nos encontramos" le dio un guiño de ojo y prefiero seguir caminado.

El ultimo comentario no fue agradable para Haruka, menos para Mamoru "¿Y este que se cree? ¿Conquistar mujeres que son prohibidas? ¡Ja!" se cruzo de brazos y miro a Mamoru y frunció el ceño a mas no poder "No eres bueno liberando muchas emociones, ¡donde esta tu garra de hombre, esa posesión frente a Usagui que rara vez demuestras! No se, ¡podrías mostrar un poco de amor propio, esta pasando a llevar _tu_ propiedad!"

Mamoru solo la miro y volvió a mirar a Seiya. _No sobrevivirá este mal nacido, aunque para mi a muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, aun tiene una condena por cumplir _"Este bastardo" murmuro con odio y agarro con fuerza su katana. Como buen samurai, mostrar emociones era signo de debilidad

_Si alguna vez intenta poner un solo dedo encima de Usagui, no vivira para contarlo.  


* * *

_

"¡Por fin logro sacarte de tu casa Usagui-chan! Esta muy agradable el clima" Michiru iba caminando a toda velocidad al igual que Usagui, tras un pequeño percanse, tuvieron que realizar un sinfín de movimientos tomando rutas que les podria facilitar el viaje al distrito de Gion. Poco les quedaba, pudiendo aligerar el paso a la casa de una de las geishas mas imporatntes del Japon.

Usagui prefirió callar y admirar el barrio de Gion.

_Es hermoso, es increíble como las calles estan limpias, como mantienen sus pequeños jardines en los balcones, ni mis flores las puedo conservar en ese estado. Aquí la vida es alegre y sin tristezas, fuera del mundo que esta afuera… asechando y buscando corazon debiles, los mata y destruye._

"¿Estamos cerca?" Usagui miraba como la gente iba y venia, tenia un gran comercio en las calles. Algunas geishas hacian pequeñas reverencias ante ellas, sobretodo a Michiru que era una reconocida sastre de las geishas mas importantes, las cuales querian diseños exclusivos para sorprender a sus dannas.

Michiru no dijo nada porque justo pararon al frente de una pequeña casa. No espero a que las recibieran, hizo paso entre algunas geishas para no perder el tiempo. Usagui la seguia de cerca para no perder el rastro "Tadaima" dijo Michiru al llegar al salon principal, se dirigia a las mas anciana de todas "Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes en el camino"

La anciana solo asistio con la cabeza y sonrio dulcemente "No se preocupe. La señorita la esta esperando en su cuarto" Era lo único que necesito Michiru para ir a la habitacion de su cliente. Tomo la mano de Usagui y la guió al segundo piso.

La rubia no salía del asombro, la casa era hermosa: decorada con los mas finos detalles, las sedas colgadas daban la ilusion de que la luz que se filtraba por las puertas tomara el color de estas, creando un ambiente otoñal, tranquilo y sereno. Habian clientes en algunas habitacion, bebiendo sake con otras geishas, tocaban musica y una cantaba. Pudo ver en el patio una pequeña fuente, entregando frescura a la naturaleza. Seguió subiendo y camino por un extenso pasillo, llegando a la ultima habitación. Michiru toco dos veces y escucho un susurro, permitiendo la entrada.

Usagui se fijo en la mujer que se encontraba sentada. Mei'ou Setsuna. Su cabello largo estaba suelto, no traia el maquillaje, luciendo las cicatrices del oficio, sus ojos pardos cerraban sus sentimientos, no le gusto como la miro.

"Disculpe Setsuna-san, no tenia previsto la demora" Michiru antes de entrar hizo una pequeña reverencia y dejo a un lado las distintas telas que podrian gustarle a su cliente "Me ha acompañado mi vecina, si es que no le molesta"

"Chiba Usagui, mucho gusto" se acerco a ella y le tendio la mano para saludarla.

Setsuna miro a Usagui. Aunque sabia que su autocontrol estaba funcionando, por dentro se sentia la ruina. No cabia duda que era la esposa de Mamoru. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos celestes… tristes y sin mucha vida. Prefirio correr sus pensamientos y le devolvió la mano a Usagui "Tambien" le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Tenia que conocerla mas, después de todo, a ella le correspondía mas responsabilidades con Mamoru "¿Amiga de Michiru-san?"

Usagui asistió con la cabeza "No de hace mucho, pero cada dia nos conocemos mas" Michiru rio un poco ante el comentario de Usagui y Setsuna solo sornio debilmente.

"Debe disculpar a mi amiga, no suele hablar mucho"

"No, disculpen por recibirlas de esta manera, pero mi salud no va del todo bien" intento levantarse, pero cayo rendida sobre el futon.

"¿Hace mucho que se encuentra asi?" Michiru escogio las telas amarillas y otras en tonos purpuras. Las saco y se las presento a Setsuna, antes se fijo que no habia entendido su pregunta inicial "Me refería a sus cicatrices en la cara. El plomo empezó a mostrar sus efectos"

Ambas escuchan un pequeño grito, giran y ven como Usagui tapo su boca con una mano "¿Le ocurre algo, Usagui-kun?" pregunto amablemente Setsuna, no queria que la rubia se sientiera abrumada por la vida que tenia que llevar.

Usagui llevo su mano al pecho, cerca de su propio corazon "No sabia que ustedes se untaban plomo en sus rostros" miro detenidamente para fijarse en la llagas y como pequeños surcos abiertos estaban en su frente y alrededor de su cuello.

"Es el único material que podemos convinarlo con pintura blanca sin que salga. El plomo tiene es toxico para la sangre" suspiro Setsuna y Usagui vio como transportaba una mirada de reconociendo a ella, y no entendia porque lo hacia "Muchas de nosotras morimos ante de los treita años. Desde pequeña he vivido con el plomo y estos ultimos años el abuso que cometi con ella se ven reflejados en mi rostro. No me queda mucho tiempo de vida, pero hasta ahora me estoy llendo tranquila despues de conocerte" dijo misteriosamente.

"¿Por qué lo dice?"

Setsuna solo rió débilmente "Nunca es tarde para conocer nuevos corazones" dejo que Michiru hiciera su trabajo y comenzo a tomarle las medidas correspondientes de manera silenciosa permitiendo a las demás hablar con tranquilidad "ademas, no tengo el agrado de conocer personas tan agradables como usted"

"No tiene porque elogiarme, Setsuna-kun. El placer es mío" Usagui se sentó en un futon cerca de la puerta para no incomodar a Michiru mientras hacia su trabajo "he oído historias que envuelven su belleza, me alegra de haberlas comprovado a traves de mis ojos y ver a una leyenda que circula por las calles de Kyoto" sintió como la conversación hacia ameno a su alma, llevandose el peso de la tension. Estaba tendiendo una de las pocas conversaciones naturales que tanto le hacían falta "Es increíble como ustedes viven, nunca había ingresado a este estilo de vida, gracias por permitirme el ingreso a su hogar"

"No es de nada, aunque no todo es color de rosa" Setsuna miro a una ventana cercana para escuchar a los pajaros cantar "Mi vida, por ejemplo. He tenido pocos momentos de felicidad, solo un hombre suplanta esa carencia" Usagui se sintio identificada con lo dijo, también vive la misma situacion. Pero no debía llenarla de problemas ajenos, lo imortante era levantarle el animo, asi lo sentia. Setsuna volvio su mirada y miro fijo a la rubia "Pero ese hombre no me pertenece"

"Debería hacer el intento de tenerlo a su lado" recomendó "¿Qué sabe usted si el siente lo mismo?" rio un poco y le dio una hermosa sonrisa "Despues de todo, el amor triunfa en varias oportunidades"

"Tiene razon, pero no puedo. El no me pertenece, lo sabe bien… pero es tan testarudo. Aunque el ocupa mi corazon, yo no soy lo sufiente poderosa para llenar el tormento de sus pensamientos, menos su complejo corazon dividido en dos. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar sus silenciosos lamentos, no soy yo quien debe estar a su lado. No soy capaz de hacerlo olvidar con facilidad otras distracciones" Setsuna miro hacia la ventana y suspiró "Varios años llevamos juntos, aún asi el no puede estar conmigo. Son muchas las barreras que interfieron entre nosotros. Ademas, el necesita de una mujer que lo este esperando en casa: con comida caliente y mucho amor. Una mujer que haga que el olvido sea menos doloroso" dio una sonrisa debil.

"Se a lo que se refiere Setsuna-kun" murmuro la rubia y nerviosa empezó a jugar con su cabello.

Michiru rodo sus ojos y suspiro con exageración "¡Ya vienes con exageraciones!" miro a Setsuna "Siempre habla con ese tono cuando algo no va bien en su vida, sobretodo con su marido. Usted sabra… matrimonios arreglados sin amor, es difícil para una mujer que ama sin ser correspondida"

"No es eso Michiru…" Usagui agacho un poco su rostro "Nuestra sociedad esta acostumbrada a arreglar matrimonio. No me retracto de que sea algo malvado, solo es algo incorrecto de hacer" Dirigio su mirada a Setsuna "Los adultos tienen la facilidad de fingir los sentimientos, pero traer niños a este mundo donde el amor entre la pareja no refleja lo que quieren entrar a sus hijos… y que con el transurso del tiempo se va perdiendo, ¿qué cree usted quien perdera mas?"

Setsuna prefirio callar y cerro un poco sus ojos. ¿Por qué alguien tan puro como Usagui debe pasar por esto? Es una persona maravillosa, posee un gran corazón. Lamentablemente estaba encerrado y tenia miedo de ser rechazado por una sociedad que tal vez no la entendería.

_Pobre Usagui, Mamoru no debe de jugar con sus sentimientos, cuanque no lo sepa y es tan testarudo. Yo no debo ocupar su corazón.

* * *

_

"¡Tadaima!"

"Tadaima, Usagui"

La rubia volteo rápidamente a escuchar una voz femenina proveniente de la cocina. Acelero sus pasos para encontrase una cabellera negra probando el estofado "¿Rei-chan?" Usagui parpadeo sorprendida. La despanpanante hermana de su esposo utilizaba su cocina.

_Rei-chan es una de las personas que desprende elegancia. Tal vez debe ser genetica, ¡toda su familia es asi! Delicada como una flor de loto, pro al fin y al cabo, una mujer con un caracterde los mil demonios, no es conveniente tenerla de enemiga… hace mucho tiempo aprendí a verle el lado positivo a sus irónicos comentarios._

"Lamento interrumpir en tu cocina" Rei ni siquiera levanto su cabezapara saludarla, siguio cocinando y moviendose frenetica por la cocina buscando especies "Mi hermano me ha recibido. Esta en el patio recogiendo agua para beber y creo que esta alimentando a los caballos. Me quedare un par de dias por la ciudad, así tendrás mas acividad por aqui. Mamoru ya ha equipado el cuarto de visitas para mi estadia asi que tienes el tiempo libre y dedicate a descansar, mira que tu nunca paras de trabajar" le dio la espalda y bufó al no encontrar lo que buscaba "No se de donde sacas tanta energia, debes darme tu receta para estar inyectada todo el dia" empezo a reir despacio y sin mirar a Usagui "mira como son los desgraciados de los monjes! Si supieras todas las horas que debemos trabajar en el templo sin descanzo alguno, mientras ellos viven la buena vida, ¡bah! Solo a mi se me ocurre ser sacerdotisa"

_Es difícil comprender el humor de Rei. A su manera demuestra su cariño y respeto. Ahora mismo me doy cuenta de lo preocupada que esta por mi integridad. Debe suponer que las cosas en casa no son fáciles._

"Gracias Rei, no debiste molestarte en hacer la cena-"

La pelinegra se volteo rapidamente y le apunto con la cuchara de palo "No es ningun inconveniente Usagui, el hecho que soy una visita en tu hogar no me impide cumplir con algunas tareas, ademas somos familia, y entre las familias uno se ayuda" sonrio tenuemente y se acerco un poco mas a Usagui y pusos sus manos en las caderas "Mamoru me ha dicho que te dedicas mucho a la casa, y eso no es sano. Aprovecha que el dia esta hermoso para descansar en tu jardin. Asi le haces un poco de conpañia a tu marido y controlas un poco su humor" siguio trabajando sin restar importancia a Usagui y acomodo su cabello "Desde que llegue a casa no a parado de tirar insultos al cielo. Solo Kami sabra a quien van dirigidos"

Usagui solo asistió y sin ninguna palabra se diriog a su habitacion para dejar su pequeño bolso cerca de su tocador. Miro su cabello una y otra vez, ¡debe estar presentable para su marido!

_Eternamente digna y con el mejor humor, siempre._

Dejo de lado algunas cosas y camino hacia la salida trasera. Solo para deleitarse como Mamoru tenia su torso descubierto llevando en sus hombros el alimento de los caballos hacia el establo. Aquela vision rompio todas las barreras de Usagui ¿acaso podia ser mas perfecto?

"Tadaima, Mamoru" dijo a la agudez posible para que el escuchara.

Rápidamente el pelinegro volteo su rostro y le dirigió una sonrisa sincera "Tadaima Usagui" dejo el heno a la puerta del establo y se dirigio a su esposa "¿Llegaste hace poco?" tomo un paño de su bolsillo y se seco las pequeñas gotas de sudor que amenazaban por ir escorriendo en la su musculoso pecho perfectamente bronceado.

_¡Por Kami! _

Usagui se sonrojó al no poder hacer ninguna respuesta coherente "Mhp si" alcanzo a susurrar y levanto su mirada "Rei-chan se apodero de mi cocina-"

"Le dije a mi hermana que curbriera alguna de tus deberes" respondio rapidamente "trabajas todo el dia Usagui, da un respiro a tu cuerpo antes que te caigas desmayada" rió un poco.

"Es bueno tener a alguien que ayude en casa de vez en cuando" tambien se unio a las pequeñas risas que su esposo emitia. Eran muy pocas veces que lo escuchaba reir. Juro en aquel instante hacerlo reír cada vez que podía, aunque fuera en la distancia. De un momento a otro Mamoru termino de reir y miro fijamente a Usagui, y avergozada prefirio mirar a la izquierda.

"Mmmm Usagui-" dijo atropeyando sus palabras y puso toda su atencion al elinegro, el cual estaba pasando su mano por su cabello y lo escucho suspirar un par de veces "esta es la ultima noche que la feria estara abierta. Estaba pensando que tal vez podriamos dar una vuelta, hace tiempo que no salimos juntos y me agrada la idea de tener algo de distracción-"

Al paso que Mamoru estaba hablando, dentro del Usagui su corazon latia desbordando alegria "¡Me encantaria Mamoru!" no lo penso dos veces y respobdio con alegria "hace tiempo que no salimos juntos, y una feria me parece la ocacion apropieada" le dio una calida sonrisa y tomo delicadamente su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo dandole pequeños circulos con su dedo pulgar.

_El calor que desprendes es tan abrazador, pero que mas quisiera yo para ser el fuego que apacigue tu frio corazon._

Solo sintió los ojos azules de su esposo fijos en los suyos, y era lo unico que necesitaba para estar en la dicha.

* * *

"Mmm ¿Rei?"

Mamoru toco por segunda vez la habitación de huespedes, desde hace rato se ha mantenido encerrada, alegando que necesitaba un poco de concentracion para volver al fuego. Su hermana suele hablar rarezas de vez en cuanto, y actuar como una, no era agradable.

"Puedes entrar querido hermano" abrio la puerta y la vio sentada en el futon arreglando algunos paquetes "Esto te lo trae mama, dice que mejor lo guardes para una ocacion especial. No sabes cuanto le costo encontrar este sake" le tendio un paquete y con destreza lo alcanzo a tomar. La pelinegra se levanto "¿Y bien? ¿qué quieres?"

Mamuro nego la cabeza riendo "¿Qué te hace suponer que vengo aquí por algo?"

"Bueno, interrumpes en mi habitación como un troglodita sin siquiera preguntar: 'ey hermanita, ¿no querras ir conmigo a la feria?"

"Voy con Usagui, pense que tal vez querrias acompañarnos un rato"

Rei lo miro y nego la cabeza "En otra oportunidad Mamoru" se sento en el futon y golpeo a su lado indicando que repitiera su gesto. Su hermano rápidamente se sento a su lado "Sabes algo…" miro a la nada dentro de la habitacion, tratando de hacer el esfuerzo de hacer lo mas sutil posible "Deberias pasar mas tiempo con Usagui" miro de reojo la expresion de Mamuro, pero como siempre, no expresaba nada "No me mires asi, te conosco muy bien ¿no te das cuenta del daño que le estas haciendo a la familia?"

"No se de que hablas" dijo rapidamente.

"Mamoru" Rei suspiro "Nuestro padre quiere herederos lo antes posible" no era la mejor forma de decir las cosas, pero lo estaba intentando, intentaba ser sutil "Yo estoy completamente descartada por razones obvias, no puedo librarme del santuario antes de cumplir los treinta. Y Hotaru, es una niña todavía… así que la unica posibilidad de cumplir el capricho de nuestro padre es Usagui y tu"

Mamoru paso su mano por su cabello y dando un fuerte suspiro "No es tan facil como parece Rei… es dificil tener niños ahora como van las cosas, en cualquier momento podría caer en guerra-"

"No me des una excusa de mierda" Rei levanto una ceja "Esa no es una escusa para no tener niños" se quedo mirando a su hermano y murmuro blasfemias entre dientes "No la amas, ¿es eso?"

Mamuro al escuchar la simple palabra _amar_, se removió intranquilo en el futon "No es asi como veo las cosas, solo es… distinto" murmuro y agacho su cabeza.

Rei solo sonrío "La quieres" vio como su hermano la fulmino con la mirada "¡Ey! No me lances esas miradas. Yo se lo que hablo" paso un poco el tiempo y al ver que Mamoru no emitía ningún sonido, prefirió seguir "¿Recuerdas ese año en que estubiste haciendo misiones por todo Japón?" Mamoru asisito con la cabeza "¿Y te acuerdas por que al año siguiente no quisiste volver a hacer las mismas aventuras?"

Mamoru siguió en silencio tratando de ignorarla. Pero claro que no, despues de todo era una _Chiba_.

"Tu mismo te lamentaste por no haber asistido al cumpleaños de Usagui, también las pequeñas vacaciones que pasamos en compañía de la familia Tsukino mientras estabas afuera luchando por el imperio. Lamentaste el no poder escoltarla en su primera visita a Kyoto… y otras cosas mas. Perdidts emuchas ocsas en el año que estabas ausente, y prometiste nunca mas apartarte de su lado"

"Nunca dije ese tipo de cosas Rei" Mamuro cerro sus puños y miro a su hermana "No se que pretendes al decirme todo esto. Si, no niego que a Usagui la quiera, es mi esposa después de todo, ¿pero en plan romantico? No estamos interactuando en la misma linea. Sabes perfectamente que este matrimonio es un acuerdo de nuestros padres. Ningunos de nuestros sentimientos fueron tomados en cuenta" susurro y cerro brevemente sus ojos.

"¿Ninguno de sus sentimientos? ¡Mamoru, aceptaste contraer matrimonio con Usagui-!"

Mamoru se levanto de golpe y comenzó a caminar intranquilo por la habitacion "¡Por supuesto acepte!" murmuro furioso "Era mi deber como primogenito de la familia contraer pronto el matrimonio" paso rapidamente su mano por su cabello "Ademas, una vez realizado el matrimonio, podia liberarme de ciertas responsabilidades dentro de la hacienda, formaria mi propia vida, una familia" nego con la cabeza un par de veces "Puede que no seamos la familia que toda la sociedad quisiera tener, pero lo intentamos Rei. Es difícil convivir en un hogar donde no hay amor"

Rei solo levanto una ceja ¿acaso su hermano no podía ser mas testarudo? "No puedo concuerdo contigo, ¿llamas a esto familia? Ni siquiera respondes a Usagui en la intimidad" vio como Mamuro iba a replicar pero rapidamente lo iterrumpio "¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Duermen en habitaciones diferentes, no hay caricias entre ustedes, ¿qué quieres que piense?" bufó y se cruzo de brazos "Hermano-"

Antes que siguiera, un suave golpe interrumpio su discurso "¿Rei-chan? ¿Mamo-kun?"

Mamoru solo le dio una mirada de advertencia a Rei, ella solo rodo sus ojos "Esta conversación queda pendiente. Adelante Usagui"

La tímida rubia solo asomo su cabeza por la puerta corrediza y le dedico una dulce sonrisa "No se si te lo habrá mencionado Mamoru, pero iremos a la feria a divertirnos, ¿deseas hacernos compañia?"

Rei se eternecio con la dulzura de Usagui.

Tanta educacion, ¿para que?

_Mamoru eres un imbecil._

"No te preocupes Usagui" derrepente la mirada de la pelinegra comenzó a brillas "de hecho, tengo que bendecir su habitacion matrimonial" vio como su hermano comenzaba a replicar una vez mas "Asi que tendras que dormir con Mamoru esta noche, estare ocupada en tu habitacion haciedo unos tontos rituales, para la fertilidad" comenzo a caminar en direccion al un pequeño bolso que traia consigo y comenzo a sacar distintos frascos "¡Pues vallan! No se querrán perder la diversión"

se dio media vuelta y los hecho rapidamente de su habitacion. Una vez que escucho que los pasos de la pareja no caminaban por la casa, dio un suspiro de alivio.

_Espero que funcione.

* * *

_

_No quisiera romper el silencio de esta quietud. _

"Ya llegamos, Usagui"

La rubia salió de su ensoñacion para mirar la enorme mano de Mamoru frente a sus ojos. Parpadeo un poco y concentro su vista en sus ojos azules "Gomen" alcanzo a murmurar y se sonrojo visiblemnte "Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos"

Mamoru solo sonrio y ofreció su brazo para su esposa. Sin bacilar la rubia lo cogio entre su mano y caminaron lentamente por los puestos.

_Tanta vida, tanta alegría que puedo observar a travez de mis ojos. No existen las preocupaciones vanas con las cuales tengo que vivir, atormertandome cada día. _Miro a Mamoru. No prestaba atencion a los puestos, tenia la mirada fija al frente, guiando y controlando el caminar de ambos. _Aquí, los dos, caminando como totales desconocidos._

"¿En que piensas Usagui?"

Desvío su mirada a su rostro y le dio una tenue sonrisa "Estaba observando como aquí la gente es mas simple. Solo miralos, no tienen que lidiar con muchas cosas" se acerco un poco mas a el, solo para refugiarse en el calor de su amado, envolverse en la fragancia de su cuerpo, disfrutar de su compañía.

_Suelo conformarme con cosas simples, ¿pero que mas puedo pedir a cambio si no veo respuesta de su lado?_

Mamoru rió débilmente "Tienes razon. Es agradable vivir sin preocupaciones del futuro. Por ejemplo-" guio su mirada a un puesto donde vendian comida "Aquel japonés solo quiere vender todo lo que le sobro de la semana, calculo mal y creo que se exedio con los alimentos" Usagui rio ante las ocurriencias de su esposo y nego con la cabeza divertida.

"Sueles tener un raro sentido del humor, Mamoru-kun"

Mamoru la miro a los ojos intensamente "No digas esas cosas Usagui. Trato de ser lo mas amable posible" le guiño el ojo y volteo su mirada a un puesto cercano "¿Tienes hambre?"

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, refiriendo pasar mas tiempo a su lado conversando "Prefiero emplear en tiempo en otro tipo de actividades. Quisiera conversar, sin ataduras, como antes, ¿te acuerdas?" su mirada se volvio melancolica "fueron muy buenos tiempos"

"Si que lo eran" murmuro su esposo "Pero tus deseos son ordenes Usagui. Esta noche estoy para complaserte" dijo sinseramente, pasando inadvertido la reacción del cuerpo de su esposa. Un salvaje sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Usagui, y si su esposo tuviera un super oido, se daria cuenta de cómo latia su corazon en ese momento, sentiria el temblor de su cuerpo ante la anticipacion de la ilusion de un beso o el roce de su mano por su mejilla "Sabes, a veces pienso que pasas la mayor tiempo sola. Se que es mi culpa, mi deber es proteger al imperio, pero tambien mi deber como esposo es estar a tu lado para protegerte"

Usagui desvio su mirada hacia el frente, ignorando la punzada de dolor en su corazon "No digas esas cosas Mamoru" susurro "Sabia que al contraer matrimonio contigo llevaba un sin fin de responsabilidades de tu parte. A pesar de todo soy feliz" lo miro con un nuevo brillo en los ojos "Suelo conformarme con cosas simples" repitio su reflexionen voz alta "No pretendo buscar por la vida ostenticidades, solo tranquilidad. Eso lo unico que pido" "Aparte, sinceramente no se exactamente que es la soledad..." reflexiono.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" rió "Te dejo meces a la merced del tiempo, y me dices que no sabes que es la soledad"

"No me refiero a ese tipo de soledad. No la siento mia, solo es eso" murmuro y lo miro otra vez "Me mantengo firme porque recuerdo muchas cosas, me gusta recordar situaciones alegres. Son pocas, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Aparte su ausencia es compenzada con la presencia eterna de Michiru en casa cada vez que viajas. Rei también me visita de vez en cuando para sobrellevar el silencio de nuestro hogar" dijo con indiferencia "Pero ya estoy acostumbrada, no hay de que preocuparse"

_Déjame morir ahogada en mis lagrimas, permite que vuele hacia donde nadie fue. No me dejes caer... Solo acompañame en mis delces sueños, en mis nuevos viajes que me aventuro en los pasillos de tu duro corazón.  
_

No hablaron durante un buen rato, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Se dedicaron a disrutar en silencio de la feria, de los dintintos aromas que las comidas enmendaban, de la risa de los mas pequeños corriendo de un lado y otro. Aunque un millon de veces Usagui quiso entablar una conversacion con Mamoru, le daba vergüenza dirigirle la palabra cuando veia a Mamoru absorvido por algun articulo en la feria. Preferia mirar la perfeccion de su rostro, concentrado y serio, admirarlo; en vez de romper su tranquilidad por vandalidades.

Estaba cayendo la neblina caracteristica de Kyoto, y el frio comenzaba a calar sus huesos. Pero eso no era problema para ambos, ya que salieron con abrigo extra de la casa. Seguían caminando en silencio hasta llegar al final de la feria. Ya no habia mucho publico, solo algunos propietarios de puestos y sus familias "Abrieron un parque por aquí cerca, ¿deseas dar una vuelta antes de volver a casa?" murmuro confidente su esposo, acercandose mucho a su rostro, sintiendo su dulce aliento por su frente, irrumpiendo en sus sentidos.

Sin decir mucho, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. No es que no pudiera hablar, pero temia que al decir alguna palabra la magia que los envolvia se esfumara entre sus dedos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Era pequeño, pero hermoso.

A pesar de la hora habían bastantes parejas disfrutando un poco mas de la compañía del otro. El parque estaba adornado por un pequeño riachuelo que lo podías cruzar por un puente. Habian flamencos iluminados por la luna en un lago cercano, flores por todos lados y sauces en los limites del parque.

Se dirigieron al puente para apreciar la belleza en una vista completa de alrededor "Es hermoso Mamoru" murmuro Usagui mirando a los flamencos volar encima del lago.

Mamoru miro en dirección de los flamencos y sonrío "Lo encontré una vez que venia caminado a casa, era tarde. Aun no estaba abierto, pero queria traerte. Sabia que te encantaría visitar una nueva area verde dentro de la ciudad" Usagui lo miro "Se que no se compara con Osaka, pero es como estar en casa. Te prometo que una vez que este libre de tanto trabajo, iremos juntos a visitar a nuestras familias"

Usagui lo siguió mirando y volvio su vista a sus manos aferradas a la baranda del puente. Sintio como Mamoru apoyaba su espalda en la baranda mirando la luna en todo su esplendor "No es necesario que me prometas nada Mamoru. El hecho de que me hayas traido a este lugar significa mucho para mi" susurro.

_No solo me recuerda a Osaka, si no a ti._

"Ey" Mamoru llevo su mano hacia el menton de su esposa, obligandola a que lo mirarlo "Lo digo de verdad Usagui. No es por prometer cosas para compensar el tiempo que no pasemos juntos, es porque de verdad lo quiero hacer. Cree en mi"

"Creo en ti" Usagui tomo su mano entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en su palma. Y cerro sus ojos al sentir el suave roce de los labios de Mamoru en su frente, con tanta delicadesa, temiendo que con la frusquedad de sus actos fuera a romper la fragilidad de su piel, su inocencia.

"Gracias, significa mucho para mi que lo creas" acaricio su mejilla e instintivamente busco el calor en su mano, aquel calor que por derecho le pertenece "Esta comenzando a hacer frio, debemos volver a casa antes que se haga tarde"

Usagui se separo lentamente y asistio con la cabeza. Temió un poco al no saber la proxima reacción de Mamoru, pero decidida, y arriesgandoce por primera vez, cogió la mano la mano de su esposo en la suya, y una pequeña luz de esperanza inundo su alma al no sentirse rechazada, menos cuando fue él quien entrelazo sus dedos junto con los de ella.

_Es en mi en quien no creo.

* * *

_

"De verdad Usagui, si quieres puedo armar otro futon en la habitación de huéspedes para que pueda dormir sin incomodidades"

Era la enésima vez que le deica a su esposa que era mejor que durmieran separados. Pensaba que Usagui se sentiria incomoda al dormir juntos, por primera vez, en el mismo futon. Pero Usagui estaba siento bastante incistente en que durmieran juntos con la excusa de que a esta hora de la noche era absurdo poner un futon, aparte, meterian ruido y despertarian a su hermana quien estaba durmiendo en la habitacion de Usagui, en la otra ala de la casa.

"Mamoru, tu futon en lo suficientemente grande para que entremos los dos" le divertia de sobremanera la autoridad que habia cogido la rubia, le llamaba mucho la atención, y lo entretenía "No es necesario que hagas nada"

"Como quieras. No te asustes si salto por las noches, es habitual que despierte exaltado la mayoria de las noches"

"No te preocupes" Usagui volteo y le dedico una linda sonrisa "¿Y bien? ¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?"

Oh. Se reprocho mentalmente "No tengo una salida, asi que te cambias pronto mientras yo ire al baño a cambiarme"

Usagui asistio con la cabeza y espero a que se fuera de la habitación para cambiarse de ropa. A Mamoru no le molestaba que Usagui durmiera con el, de hecho, nada de ella le incomodaba. Pero en fracción de segundos se dio cuenta de su egoísmo. Preferia dormir desnudo en las noches como estas y se había olvidado completamente que tendría la compañía de Usagui esta noche. Su ropa de dormir la lavo solo hoy dia, por lo tanto mañana por la tarde estaría seca. Nuevamente suspiro y espero que Usagui no se incomodara al ver que solo dormiria con un pantalon y el pecho descubierto.

Golpeo antes de entrar, anunciando su llegada. Escucho debilmente la voz de Usagui y entro con rapidez para que el frio del pasillo no entrara a la habitación. Volteo y vio a Usagui dentro de las cobijas, mirando la ventana donde la luz de la luna llegaba directamente a su rostro. Auqella imagen lo enterneció, podría pasar horas y el seguirá mirando absorto la belleza de su esposa.

"Mmm Usagui…" la aludida volvteo a verlo "Puede que te incomode, pero lavo hoy mi ropa para dormir, asi que dormire solo en pantalones, ¿esta bien?" La rubia solo asistió con la cabeza y el suspiro "Bien"

Se saco lentamente la parte de arriba, dejando su esculpido pecho al intemperie. Doblo estrictamente la ropa y lo dejo a un lado. Se dirigio al futon ante la atenta mirada de su esposa, y vio como ella incomoda se revolvía entre el futon y se apartaba para dejarle un lugar. Rapidamente se acosto buscando calor "Veo que me haz dejado el lado cálido a mi" sonrió tratando de sacar la incomodes entre los dos, y fnciono.

"Te cambiaste en el baño y a esta hora es bastante helada" Usagui volteo para apagar la lampara a su lado y se removio entre las sabanas hasta taparse la cabeza "Buenas noches Mamoru"

"Buenas noches Usagui"

No habrán pasado mas de cinco minutos y sintió la suave respiración de Usagui, dandole a entender que estaba profundamente dormida. Llevo sus manos destras de su cabeza y comenzó a divagar en sus recuerdos. Las palabras de su hermana no dejaron en un estado melancólico. Sabia a lo que se refería, ¿pero cual era la necesidad de recordar viejas heridas? La tenacidad de Rei tenia sus limites, y sabia que no los habia excedido. Deseo tanto saber que era lo que pensaba Usagui al respecto de su matrimonio. El sabia que no tenia la fuerza suficiente para terminar una "relación" de casi tres años y tirarlos por la borda, pero sabia que tanto ella y él, no eran del todo felices. Hacia lo posible por entregarle a su esposa pequeños detalles que solo el conocía, decirle confidencia que solo ella conocía, sus secretos envueltos en palabras sabias le entregaba, solo a ella, para su propia seguridad._  
_

Es cobarde de su parte pensar que podria escapar con Setsuna y dejar a la merced del destino a su esposa. Ella no lo merecía, ni siquiera el peso de su traición. Para el, era su ángel de la guarda. Usagui siempre estuvo en episodios de su vida complejos. Aunque nunca se lo ha dicho de frente, estaba agradecido por su compañía, por su comprensión y sabiduría. Y ese ángel necesitaba ser protegido de quienes desean hacer daño, incluso de el mismo.

_Es casi imposible pensar una vida sin su compañía. Ha sido toda una vida desde que nos conocemos. Un angel como Usagui debe ser amado_

Usagui se estremecio y rapidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Tenia frío, era claro. Maldijo al saber que su temperatura corporal sea tal alta para dormir practicamente desduno en invierno, pero estaba acostumbrado a compartir la cama solo "Usagui-chan ¿tienes frío?" A pesar de su inconcencia, la rubia asisito lentamente su cabeza y Mamoru rio. Acerco el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa al suyo, cubrió con su pecho la espalda de Usagui y su brazo envolvió su cintura, atrayendo mas a el si fuera posible "¿Mejor?" Usagui mascullo entre dientes y nuevamente su respiración fue lenta, cayendo en sus brazos en la inconsciencia.

_Déjame entrar en los profundo de tu alma, asi podré curar tus heridas que se que todavia sangran, y escondes todo el dolor bajosonrisas ficcticias. Así podré llegar al cielo, verte desde aquí llorar y soreir, correr y saltar._

Mamoru se dedico a mirar la delicadeza de sus rasgos, deseando nunca interrumpir el sueño de su Usagui. Tan delicada, parecida una mariposa que cuando niño encerró en una botella. Con el transcurso de los días noto como moria la mariposa, el solo quería tener su belleza para siempre, sin hacer daño a nadie. Pero estaba equivocado. Le hizo daño a su familia, a Setsuna, a su esposa que dormía entre sus brazos. No podía ser egoísta al pensar que el solo puede con el peso de sus errores. Estúpida adolescencia.

Miro por ultima vez a su esposa, acecandose lentamente a su frente para otorgar un beso de buenas noches en su frente: lisa, sin imperfecciones ni cicatrices, y cerro sus ojos. Nuevamente no volvio a soñar con guerras, sangre y lagrimas. Nuevamente estaba en su lugar feliz, Osaka, compartiendo con sus seres queridos, fingiendo que todo esta bien y que nada podia atormentar sus vidas.

Paz.

_Un angel debe ser amado, no lastimado.

* * *

_

_**Notas**_

**¡He vuelto en gloria y magestad! En realidad, no tengo motivos explicables del por que no había actualizado antes, pero en resumidas cuentas fue por culpa de mi universidad, actividades y mi propia comodidad. Pasando a otro tema: ¿qué les parecio el capitulo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, es tan oh my god i can't believe it!, but yes… estas cosas suelen pasar en la vida real. Con respecto al proximo capitulo, me demorare un poco por que estoy modificando algunas partes de la historia que no me gustaban mucho, así que por favor tengandme paciencia que seran recompensas con un capitulo mucho mas emocionante, con mas drama y soledad.**

**Respondere algunas dudas a continuación. Para esta historia me inspire en la hermosa pelicula Cold Mountain, de ahí saque la soledad en que viven los personajes (si alguien la desea ver, se las ultra-recomiendo, lloraras toda la pelicula) y en la pelicula Hero, pero principalmente, busco mi inspiración en la música clásica (raro) así que si alguien desea algunos tips sobre abordar algun tema en especial, no duden en consultar. Otra aclaración, Mamoru no es el malo de la película xD solo entiendanlo: el codigo samurai es brigido, practicamente te hace un ser sin sentimientos por el otro, así que es difícil (y algo extremista) de entender para una persona que de pequeño le han enseñado que asi son las cosas.**

**Quiero agradecer a las miles de personas que siguen esta historia (son varios) y me sorprendí de ver tantas alertas solo en esta historia, eso quiere decir que tiene impacto y eso era lo que buscaba. A la mas de 400 visitas que tuvo ****solo**** el segundo capitulo (quede en shock) y eso me hizo preguntar donde estaban esos lindos review de los fans jajajaj y obviamente saludos especiales a **_**Sailor Lady, Moni, Emeraude Serenity**__**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt**__**, **__**Cami-chan, Pili (saludos hacia España, Olé!), Isabel, Amyrt**__**, **__**Hotaru no Hikaru**_** y a **_**Ahome_23 quienes dejaron sus lindos review.**_

_Lunes 31 de Agosto – 2009  
Pola Kaiou.-_


End file.
